Trapped During Mating Season (Katrina and Ali)
by myfluffypenguin
Summary: Another TMNT rp story with ocs Katrina and Ali. The girls are roommates. They mysteriously get transported into the sewers of the Nina Turtles (at the wrong time.) The turtles are on their mating season and things get messy between them during this time. Will the girls survive long enough until the season is over? There isn't a basic plot to this story. It's just fun writing.
1. Arrive at the Lair

"Hey, I just baked cookies. Want some?" Katrina called out from the kitchen. "Ali? Get 'em while they're hot."

Katrina and Ali were room-mates for half a year now and have become good friends. Strangely enough, something was off about their friendship lately, but Katrina didn't make too big of a deal about it. Ali would always act very quiet, but Katrina would just think it as her personality and brush it off.

School was over for today, so Kat was dressed in her usual skin-tight yoga pants and black sporty top. She was always a comfort-clothing type of girl.

Ali slowly walked into the kitchen, averting her eyes in an awkward way. She was wearing her regular attire of a gray hooding and jeans (her clothes always looking a big too big for her, or she was just too small for her regular size.) She never liked showing off herself.

She silently thanked her room-mate, took a cookie, nibbled on it, and went back to her reading on the couch. Kat sat next to her, working on her laptop. Ali flinched a bit, not exactly wanting to be close to Katrina at the moment, but she wasn't doing any harm.

"I swear, undergraduates are so troublesome when it comes to research... no offence, Ali," said Katrina. Ali shook her head as if saying 'no offence taken,' but still had a bitter feeling in her stomach. Kat went on complaining about the little annoying details of her day job. Being a near graduate student and the head of the undergraduate chemistry research was tough. Ali silently sighed, half listening. She tried to stay engrossed in her homework, lacked the motivation to do so, feeling too bitter to concentrate.

Suddenly, the couch was engulfed in a bright white light, along with the two college students! They landed somewhere with a 'thud.' Ali grunted in pain, her head was throbbing badly, her eyes still blinded by the sudden flash of light. What was that? She took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart and pulled her arms in as she tried to get up. She fluttered her eyes open. She saw Katrina lying on the ground next to her… but, their surroundings didn't make any sense. Ali rubbed her eyes to try to clear her vision. Maybe the white flash was making her see things. She looked again. No. They were actually in, what looked to be, sewer tunnels. Ali nervously crawled over to Katrina and started to shake her shoulder to wake her up. She looked frantically around again, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. They really were in the sewers—the dark, wet, smelly, wall-slimy sewers. How in the world did they end up here?

With a final shake, Kat opened her eyes and groaned, holding onto her head. She sat up and looked around. She was glad to see Ali beside her, but the surroundings didn't make any sense to her, either. Her eyes widened. "W-What the…!?"

"Kat?" Ali said in a small shaky voice, "Kat, where are we?" She clung onto Katrina's arm, looking around frantically.

Kat narrowed her eyes and reached to feel the stone walls of the sewers. "I don't know, Ali." she replied. "Let's... lets just try to find some help. We... might be in shock." Kat tried to think rationally but her body was shaking too. She led Ali along the walls into the sewers looking a way out, until they came to what looked like an entrance in the wall. "Wait here," Kat told Ali and went in to investigate, being the braver of the two.

Ali tried to keep her composure as she waited quietly for Katrina's return. What's happening? She barely remembered being sour at her friend, and now she was fearing for her, just hoping she wouldn't hurt herself. Even though Katrina was brave, they were in some strange place. Anything could happen.

Katrina looked around, seeing the place in shadows. Something did not feel right, like she was being watched. She wanted to say "hello" to the darkness, but thought it was a stupid and too horror cliché to do so. The next thing she knew, she felt something sharp and cold pressed against her throat. She sucked in a breath, her eyes growing wide.

A cold, firm hand tightly held her arm behind her back. A grim voice whispered from behind her. "Don't move."

Ali started to intertwine her fingers in her dark hair. She would always play with her hair when she was nervous. Had Kat been gone too long? Nah, she should be back soon, though a minute may seem like an hour when she's waiting alone in an unfamiliar place; even worse, when she's nervous. She started to think why she had been acting weird around her friend anyways. Was it because they were friends, good friends, and Katrina was going to be graduating soon. They said they would be friends forever, but graduation means separation. Was she mad at Katrina for something she couldn't control? Reminiscing on her behavior towards her friend and now realizing the situation they were in made Ali sigh with sadness and remorse. She decided to check on Katrina. She should have been back by now.

Kat gritted her teeth at her position. Shit, the blade could slice her at any second if she tried to get out of the hold. She decided to comply with her captor's wishes. She did not see him, since he was behind her and since it was dark. She just hoped Ali would not be stupid enough to walk in on this. It could mean that both of them would get in trouble and she did not want that.

"What do you want?" she asked the male in a leveled calm voice but on the inside she was scared for her life . She heard a slight growl. It almost sounded like and animalistic growl and it sent shivers down her spine.

Suddenly, the stranger turned his head, heavily sniffing the air. He didn't loosen his grip on Katrina as he said to someone else hiding in the shadows, "Go check around the corner, hurry. I can smell another one." A set of footsteps dashed off.

"Ali, no…" Katrina harshly whispered as she tried to spot whoever was after her, but she was roughly pushed back into position.

"Don't move if you want to live," he spoke into her ear, slowly and tightened his grip on her, forcing her wrists behind her back as well as standing behind her. He shuddered when he got a whiff of her straight black hair. She smelled... wonderful. 'Ugh... get it together. Control your urges.' But his hand was almost shaking the longer he stood to her.

Ali's heart picked up when the other stranger caught her arms and held them behind her back. She cried out in a panic, but he held her still so she couldn't run. She was shaking, but she didn't move. She breathed heavily, trying to hold back her scream. "Who are you? Who are you?"

"Quiet," the voice growled.

"Kat. Kat!" she called out, begining to panic. A firm hand covered her mouth, muffling her scream.

"Stay SILENT!" he hissed into her ear and closed his eyes trying to control himself. He used his self-control training and finally led her where his partner was, still holding the other taller female.

"Ali!" Kat yelled out but did not say anything more when the blade dug in deeper into her skin. It did not cut her, but the holder wanted to let her know that it could if she was not silent.

Ali's eyes widened. Katrina was in the same position she was in. What frightened her even more was that the one holding her was not human at all. She couldn't see the restrainer because he was mostly covered by the shadows, but the hand holding the sword to Katrina's throat was not a human hand at all. She started breathing unsteadily, her wide eyes focusing on the large, three-fingered hand.

"Here is the other one," the male behind Ali spoke to the shadowy figure. "What do we do with them? We can't just let them leave. They know too much," spoke him, in a levelled rational tone of voice.

"What do you suggest we do with them," The figure holding Katrina said. He forced her forward as he stepped out of the shadows, still holding her steady.

Ali whimpered with fright, her eyes fearfully growing larger, as the figure became fully exposed. It was a turtle. A fierce, humanoid turtle. His hard eyes behind a blue mask glared at Ali and her reaction towards him. Ali could only guess the one holding her was a turtle, as well. She felt gut-clenching, fearful butterflies in her stomach. She wanted to run, but she was too afraid to move, knowing these creatures would easily kill her and Katrina if she tried to escape.

"They don't seem to pose a threat. Well… this one doesn't," the voice behind Ali said. "I believe they're pretty... ordinary. If they were kunoichi they wouldn't have given themselves away like this. What we do with them is up to you. Though I'm sure you know very well what I would LIKE to do to them... due to the season of course."

Ali could feel him shudder and twitch slightly before he inhaled her scent and released a churr.

Kat's eyes narrowed. She still could not see their captors and bravely interjected. "DON'T touch her!" she hissed out at the male holding Ali.

The stranger roughly covered Katrina's mouth as he continued his conversation with his partner. He smiled at him, as if he knew exactly what he wanted to do with the girls, too. "Why not? It is that time of the year, after all."

Kat's eyes widened and she bit as hard as she could on the hand. At the same time she was able to use a proper tai chi stance to get herself free. (She never used her skills for fighting or self-defense before, applying it only for fan dancing and meditations, but it seemed like the best time now.) She cursed herself for not going deeper into that martial arts. But she was not quick enough and was held tighter this time, the male very angry behind her, judging by the hard breathing

He roughly turned her around to face him, still having his weapon to her throat. He glared at her. "Even a kunoichi in training wouldn't be that clumsy when confronting an enemy." He snorted. "I should take you right here and now... but..." he turned his attention back to his partner, "Let's take them back. We'll decide what to do with them there."

Kat's eyes widened when she saw his face. A... turtle? Was this... no, it was impossible. She recognized this style. She followed the franchise closely... this was teenage mutant ninja turtles! But something didn't look right. Were they… older?

The turtle who was holding Katrina appeared to have katanas. So, it was Leonardo, the leader. She saw the staff behind the turtle who was holding Ali. Donatello. She decided to keep her mouth shut for now. Donatello, the turtle behind Ali, smirked, looking at his partner. "Guess I have until then to make up my mind, huh?" He pushed Ali forward to follow.

Ali tried to push back against her restrainer. She didn't want to go anywhere near that turtle, but she was roughly pushed to follow him, nonetheless.

"Come on, girl," the turtle behind her purred, bringing his nose real close to her neck, sniffing her. "If I lose my patients, I may have to take you, too." He purred at the thought of it. She could hear his drooling tongue lap at the corner of his mouth as he took in her scent.

Donatello was getting excited by just thinking about it, but he pushed on and tried to restrain himself. Both Ali and Katrina widened their eyes when they found themselves in what appeared to be... their captor's home? There was a comfortable living room with a couch and a television set on it. There was another turtle playing Nintendo Entertainment System. Kat guessed it to be Michelangelo. Where was Raphael then?

She looked over at Leonardo, their faces close to each other. "Spare the young one. She's not even a woman yet." Her calm, collected eyes connected with his.

Ali looked at Katrina in surprise, but confusion. Spare her from what?

"No?" Leo cocked his head to her. He walked over to Ali, dragging Katrina over with him. Donatello held Ali steady by the neck of her shirt. Ali leaned away as far as she could as Leo brought his nose up to her face, holding Katrina back. He smelled her and brought his attention back towards Katrina. "She seems eligible enough," he smirked.

Katrina narrowed her eyes. "What I meant was to spare her HONOR," she put extra emphasis on the word 'honor', knowing too well that honor meant a lot to Leonardo. She was going to try her hardest to save Ali. A girl had a right to choose the man she loved, to lose her purity to. This would be traumatizing to someone like Ali. "I, on the other hand, don't have much to lose. She's inexperienced. Useless in that field, really. She hadn't even kissed a boy before," she tried to sound very confident. "She'd be more hustle than she's worth." Kat sent Ali a reassuring look telling her to go along with this.

Her eyes widened at what Kat was saying. She wouldn't be talking about... Oh no! Were they really thinking about using both of them for that? Ali's quaking legs were telling her to run. She tugged on Donatello's grip, but he growled and roughly held her still. She looked over at Leo and nodded, as a way to state what Katrina was saying is true.

"I do respect honor," Leo said. "But, you see, during this time, there are certain things that are beyond my control-beyond our control." He yanked Kat towards him so she would lean against him for support at the suddenness of his yank. He smiled and stroked her face, smelling her hair.

Kat looked at him showing she was unafraid. "Then try to stay away from her... and take your urges on me," she stated calmly not pulling away from him.

"She's offering herself instead of this one?" Donatello spoke in disbelief and agitation. He sort of thought the smaller one was cute. He could only think she would be adorable if he were to get his hands around her.

Leo rested his head on top of Kat's as he looked over at Donnie. He said to her, "What about my brother over there? He needs someone to play with, too." Leo could just see the tension in Donnie's eyes, his shoulders shaking with resistance. "You don't understand what is happening, do you?" he purred as he ran is hand across Kat's stomach.


	2. Setting the Rules

Michelangelo suddenly straightened up when he caught a whiff of something in the air. He turned his attention away from his game, his eyes enthusiastically wide. "We have some friends over, huh?" He jumped up from the couch, dashed over to Leo and Donnie, eyeing both girls, his hands starting to clench up.

Kat looked over at Michelangelo noticing his twitching. There really was no way in saving Ali this time because Katrina would not be able to satisfy all four of them. Damn it. "I'm... I'm sorry, Ali. This is... too much for me to handle," Kat said sadly. She felt Leonardo take a big sniff of her neck and purring.

"What's going on here, Leo?!" Katrina and Ali both heard a rough low growl from the other end of the room. Kat turned her neck, unintentionally exposing it more to Leonardo, in order to look at the owner of the voice. It was Raphael.

He was big, really big. His muscles were clenched up when he saw the girls. He narrow his eyes behind his fierce, red mask at the scenery, eyeing them all. He growled as he approached them.

"Are you serious? You're kidding me?!" He stared hard at Ali, gritting his teeth. "That one looks no older than 18!"

If she wasn't so frightened, Ali would have corrected him in his judgment of her age. But, if the appearance of her age would help in any way of having her go free, it was worth a shot. But, what about Kat? She couldn't leave her here with these dark creatures. She tried again to push against Donnie to get free, but her struggle only resulted with him groaning, trying to fight his urge to grab her. She could feel her face flush, flushing with fright.

"So she's old enough for me?" Mikey exclaimed. Since he was the youngest, at the age of 20 and a half, it would only make since he would take the young ones.

"Back off a second, Mikey," Donnie growled.

Raphael growled in a territorial fashion. "What are ya'll even arguing about? She's too young for this crap! If I'm the only one who sees that, I will be the one to have her. So get your filthy hands off her!" He narrowed his eyes at Donatello.

Kat sent him a thankful look. She did not expect this from Raphael at all. On the other hand, he was a protector in any TMNT universe. Kat shuddered when she felt a growl against her neck. Was Leo losing his control?

"We're not doing this now," Leo snapped. "If you three idiots wouldn't happen to recall what happened to the last one? You guys tore her apart! Just be happy it wasn't April! I swore there will never be another casualty when this time hits again, so hand her over and I'll decide who get her first." He held tight to Kat and whispered in her ear, "I'll take care of you later." He grabbed Ali and roughly yanked her away from Donnie. He shoved both girls into a room and slammed the door, his voice booming at his brother from the other side.

"You can't be serious, Leo. Did you even get a good look at 'er? She didn't even have any jugs on 'er!" started Raphael, talking about Ali's small figure. "That's pedophilia, bro." His face took a shape that of a disgust.

Donatello looked away crossing his arms, seeing that Raph had a point. Michelangelo only smiled wider.

"See? All the more reason why she should be given to ME" he pointed his thumbs at himself.

"You ain't got no self-control, idiot. You'd traumatize her!" replied Raph.

"Then what would YOU like to do?" Leo snarled, crossing his arms as he waited a response from Raph. "I've seen you. You've been acting up just like the rest of us. The four of us satisfying ourselves on ONE female is too much for her to take, ESPEACIALLY on a human."

"Um, helllllooooo!" Mikey said, waving his hands in the air. "I haven't had one of my own yet."

"Shut up!" both Raph and Leo turned to Mikey and returned eyeing each other up. It was the dominance thing again with them. It always picked up during the season.

"Then someone would just have to hold back!" replied Raph gritting his teeth. "You claim to have more self-control than all of us combined," he smirked at him in defiance. "So why don't YOU step down?"

Leo clenched his fists. "Are you challenging me?" He stepped towards Raph, his eyes burning with rage.

Raph glared back and smirked at him, knowing he hit a soft spot. "What's the matter? Don't tell me you LIKE the other one?" he scoffed. "Though, I see why. She's got them curves, don't she?"

"Then it's only fair I take the other one," Mikey interrupted again. "Come on, man. I've been holding back for a week. You both take Curvy, I'll take Tiny."

"Hey, if we're talking about the same girl, then I challenge you for her," Donnie angrily said, approaching Mikey.

Raph growled out looking back at Donatello and Michelangelo. "Did you NOT hear what I said?! I will take the young one! You take the curvy one! She's a big girl, She'll take it," Raph said and connected his eyes with Leo.

He narrowed his eyes at this. He did not want to share the older one with anyone.

"Oh, come on, Raph," Mikey groaned. "That curvy one is a big as me. It's more fun dominating ones smaller than yourself, and Tiny just walked right in, like free pizza!"

"And I caught her first," Donnie added. "My catch, so she's mine."

"Do I have to beat it into yah?!" Raph said taking out his sais. He growled.

Growing tired of this, Leo snapped, "Fine. Fight for her. Whoever wins, gets her... all for himself."

Raph smirked and cracked his joints. "You heard the leader. Bring it, fellas!" He drew his sias and tensed his muscles.

*Meanwhile in the room

"Ali! Listen to me. Do NOT resist," Katrina said looking over at her. She wanted to make sure that she understood. "Turtles during their mating season can get violent, especially if a female resists them."

"What do you care?" Ali said, rather irritated. "And what is it with this 'I'll step in for your honor' thing? We're not in Ancient Japan, Kat. Why should you worry what happens to me. You were going to be leaving me anyways." She glared at the ground.

Kat frowned. "Number one: I only used those words to persuade the leader. Leonardo is all about honor. Number two, I don't know where you got the idea that I would be leaving you. Sure, I am graduating, big deal. But I got a job offer at the university." Kat was getting heated and sighed, calming herself down. "Please, listen to me. I think you'll be safer with Raphael, the one who thought you were really young. At least he will TRY to restrain himself from touching you."

Ali twitched. Intimacies frightened her more than anything, but she tried to brush it off in proving Katrina wrong. "Try?" Ali sneered, turning her attention to Kat. "There is nothing to 'try' with me, Kat. Ben knows that better than anyone, right? You're gonna drop me like he dropped you? It shouldn't matter what they do, because I'm not worth it, so don't go throwing yourself away on this; especially for me!"

Katrina growls holding her head. "What does HE have to do with this?! Ali, all I was trying to do is give you a CHOICE! This isn't how a first time should be!" Katrina was getting off topic and groaned as she collected herself. "Listen to me. It's their mating season. They can't control their urges. It doesn't matter if you think you're worth it or not. As long as you smell like you're old enough, they will want you. All I am trying to do is protect you. Don't you understand? They will stop at nothing until they are satisfied. So stay out of this and let me at least try to handle it."

*Back with the turtles.

Raph was breathing hard, holding onto his sais as both of his brothers were laying down on the floor, groaning in pain. Raph smirked in triumph. "She's all mine then. Y'all can get the other one." He put away his sais feeling drained of energy. His brothers proved to be a challenge. He looked at Leonardo. "Don't worry. I won't touch the older one... unless I really can't hold it in anymore."

Leo bared his teeth at him.

Mikey huffed on the ground. He was really looking forward to finally dominating one. Sure he thought the other one was pretty, too, but he hasn't taken one smaller than him before. He groaned as he got up, glaring at Raph. What's the point of claiming one if he's not going to do anything to her? It seemed like a waist. So he was just going to have a pet? No. Mikey gritted his teeth, thinking of a way to get back at Raph. He wanted Ali bad.

Raph sent him a threatening look and then looked back at Leo. "So, fearless leader. What are the arrangements now?" He crossed his arms. "Obviously the little one is mine. What will you do about the curvy female?"

Leo snorted. He didn't want to share her, but it looks like there was no choice. He had to be crafty about this. "I'll figure it out. Until then, keep the little one and don't have me catching you taking both."

"Ugh, we're behaving like complete savages. We didn't even ask their names," Donatello said in a gloomy way, disappointed in himself for losing his composure to the season. He was now thinking more rationally when the females were locked away.

Leo looked at him, now calm that the fighting had stopped. "Care to go ask?" he said.

"They already have names," Mikey growled now that Raph was gone. "Curvy and Tiny. What's he gonna do with her if he's not gonna rough her up, anyway? Keep her as a pet?"

Donnie gave Mikey a look. Well, he had to agree with him on that. Raph was just keeping that little one so they couldn't have her. He's not going to do anything with her, so why keep her? But, he lost the challenge and had to keep his word by it. But he still couldn't stop thinking about her.

"What Raphael does to the little one is none of your concern, Mikey," said Leo narrowing his eyes and giving him a threatening look.

Mikey looked away, not wanting to challenge the alpha male.

"I agree, Leo," replied Donnie. "I will respect the code and let her be." He then turned to face Michelangelo. "Though the nicknames are very fitting, I suggest Leo, a turtle with most self-control, interrogate them."

"What?!" Mikey objected again. "Can I do it? Please? I never get any action around here."

"What part of most SELF CONTROL did you not understand, Mikey?" asked Donnie narrowing his eyes.

Leonardo nodded. "We need to know how they came across the lair and why they were in the sewers in the first place," he said decisively. "I will leave the little one alone for now and interrogate the older female." He approached the door of the room.

Ali was silent, turning her attention away from Katrina. She was starting to get upset with her again. She wasn't a little girl who needs to be protected. She hated feeling weak, though she actually was, just she didn't like thinking about it. If she could, she would leave this place, with or without Katrina.

The door opened and Leo stepped in. He gave Ali a quick look and turned his attention to Katrina. "Come with me."

Katrina gave Ali one last look as if to say, 'Remember what I said,' before leaving the room with Leo.

Raph approached Ali next. He towered over she trembling body. He didn't want her to be so scared that she would do something rash so soon, so he have her to gentle push and led her to his room, where it would be safe.


	3. Kat and Leo

Raph lead Ali to his room, opening the door for her to let her in first. He held in his breath when she passed him, exercising caution so not to get a sniff of her scent.

"This is my room." he said. "Just stay here, okay? I suggest you don't try wondering around out there alone. If yah need anything, don't be shy to ask." His voice sounded uncaring but his words were anything but.

Katrina followed Leonardo to his room. She was thankful enough that Raph had her friend, because he will have the most restraint to keep his hands off her. Now that the fear of her Ali's safety was taken care of, she now had to face Leo.

"You're taking this rather well, woman. The part of us being mutated turtles, I mean." Leonardo told her, voicing his slight amazement. Other females usually questioned their origin of creation right away. This one did not.

Kat gave him a small smirk. "All males are the same. They all want the same thing. So why even bother asking?"

Leo smiled as he came up to her, sticking his nose in her hair again. "Actually, I need to ask you a few questions. Don't make this harder than it needs to be, but from the way I see it, you want it anyways." He wrapped his arms around her. "What's your name?"

"Katrina," she replied deciding to ignore his other comment. Her heart started to race the closer he got to her.

He slowly stroked his finger up her spine. "How did you get here?" he said softly in her ear.

Kat shuddered at his touch, unable to stop herself. "I don't know," she answered truthfully and pushed her hands against his plastron to create some distance between them. She did not like that her body was reacting so positively to him. If he did anything more sensual she might just get turned on... and then it would all end up with her in his bed.

He held her tighter against him, rubbing circles on her shoulder blades. "You expect me to take that as an answer? No one just comes down into the sewers, unless they already know something is down here. Do you know who we are? Who sent you here?"

Kat's eyes connected with his. "If I told you the truth you would not believe me or think I was crazy. No one sent us. We sort of... appeared here." she tried to shoo his hands off her but he tightened his grip on her and roughly pulled her closer.

"Try me," he said, smirking as he took a step forward, having her step back. He advanced his hands to her stomach.

Kat trembled slightly. It has been too long since she last done it and her body was betraying her. "We are trans-dimensional travelers. I don't know how we got here..." she sighed due to Leo's hands, "...or what caused us to jump dimensions... but we are not from around here." She was finally back up into a wall and felt trapped.

Leo pressed his nose on her collar bone, blowing warm puffs of air from his nostrils, the air dancing on her skin. He took hold of her wrist. "Now that is interesting," he said, "but, I have to be sure you are who you say you are. There isn't a tracker hidden on your body is there?" His hand moved down her bum.

Kat jumped slightly when he grabbed her and blushed. I can assure you, Leonardo, that I don't have a tracker anywhere, ESPECIALLY in the places that your dirty mind might think." She narrowed her eyes at him.

Leo growled. He never gave away his name to her. Did she overhear his brothers call him by his given name? He gave her butt a firm squeeze. "How'd you know my name?"

Kat felt her body get hotter to his touch. She locked her eyes with his. "Where I come from, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are fiction, Hamato Leonardo... but you guys seem to be a bit older now, huh?" She suddenly asked.

He wasn't paying attention to her claim of where she came from. All he could smell was that she wanted it. But he had to keep pushing her. He couldn't hold his urges back anymore either. He started caressing his face with his nose like an animal, trying to get her to crack. He purred, feeling her soft skin.

The sounds he was making sent shivers up and down Kat's body. She whimpered when he suddenly pressed her hard against the wall, spreading her thighs with his legs and pinning her against him. His plastron covered groin was pressed against her own and she blushed deep color.

Kat whimpered when he attacked her neck and started to frantically kiss her. He held her wrists against the wall, not letting her resist him, even if she wanted to. Why was her body betraying her like this? Why was she liking this so much? She felt another wave of pleasure travel to her genitals and she moaned slightly. Leonardo churred against her flesh.

He couldn't help himself. He was losing himself to his season. He growled against her, "You're not making this a challenge for me." It was like he wanted to lose control. Even if she did resister, he had her wrists pinned good to the wall, his strength enhanced by his urge.

"Don't get too cocky. It's been a while since I had any," she managed to smirk at him and Leo narrowed his eyes at her. He fiercely kissed her lips to shut her up and let his own need slip from under his shell and rest against her top covered belly. Kat's eyes were wide at this. He was so very long.

There was a rumble in his throat as he pulled back. He growled, "Not like this, you haven't." He roughly kissed her again, tightening his grip on her wrists.

Kat could not help but moan against his mouth at the passionate kisses. She was starting to relax against him. He suddenly released one of her wrists and lifted up her top, exposing her naked breasts and stomach. He was easily supporting her with his strong thighs, making her whole weight rest on top of them as her legs were spread and lifted off the ground. He roughly pulled on her yoga pants along with her underwear and exposed her to him. Her thighs were forced together due to the pants, pressed against his plastron... but her genitals were so very accessible to him. He growled and pressed her legs on top of his shoulders, releasing her other wrist from the wall as he wrapped her ass in both hands for support. Kat instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck so not to fall. Leo chuckled at this, his tip pressing against her entrance.

"You're the first who hasn't resisted me," he said, breathing rapidly as he was starting to get excited.

Kat frowned at him. "Shut up and do it already," she said gruffly and Leo chuckled darkly before ramming himself deep within her. She was much lubricated and the intrusion was more than welcomed by her. She clawed at his skin at the sensation releasing a pleasured gasp. Leo began to rock his hips in and out of her, churring and purring at the feel of her.

He growled loudly as his dark eyes watched her. "You... you want this? I want this. No one else can have you. You're mine," he panted.

Kat was not paying much attention to his words. She was enjoying the pleasure he was giving her, her body missing it so very much. She started to push her hips against him, meeting his thrusts to make him go deeper. "god..." she moaned out, not believing how good it felt. Leo increased his pace wanting to bring her to her ecstasy and hear her moan his name.

After both of them erupted in their own pleasures, they were breathing hard, their skin moist from sweat. Leo was still deep within her, holding onto her and looked her in the eyes, her own face, flushed.

"I can't have anyone else have you. You're mine." He held onto her in such a way to emphasize that he was serious. His eyes burning at the thought of anyone else taking her away from him.

Kat pushed against him to indicate that she wanted to be let down, but Leo did not budge at all. Though he was only semi-hard inside of her, he still did not want to release her. "I'm not a thing to possess," Katrina spoke in a defiant voice .

"Unfortunately, during this time, you don't have a say in the matter," he sneered.

Kat growled at him in annoyance. "And what do you plan to do? Keep us here until the season's over?"

He smiled at her. "Unless you have any other ideas." He pressed his nose in her hair again. "If you try to escape, we will hunt you down. If you have us chasing you for too long and we can't hold our urges any longer, we'll have to look for an... easier target."

Kat's eyes widened at that. Easier target? He wouldn't be talking about Ali, would he? She frowned at him, though she hoped Ali wouldn't try to run. "I know it's useless to run, Leonardo. She knows it, too. We're not stupid. You're ninjas for god's sake."

Leo lowered her body down now and slipped his penis from out of her depths. He eyed her body, seemingly pleased to see her thoroughly done by him and understanding that resistance was futile.

"Glad to know you at least have common sense."

Kat began to redress herself, not liking being naked in front of him that much. Leo only chuckled at this. He already saw everything already, there was no point to this. But Kat was a stubborn one. "Me and Ali need to get back to our own dimension," she said returning to the subject, which was interrupted due to sex.

He grabbed her arm. "Not until the seasons over. Plus, you smell like you want it more than just one time," he laughed in her ear.

Kat's eyes widened and she stilled. "Really? Again? Ugh, ninja endurance," she whined as she was pressed against his plastron again. But she could not help a small smirk develop on her lips at this.


	4. Kat, Leo, and Donnie?

Ali cornered herself in Raph's room. She was frighten and irritated, having mental conversation with herself as she started to feel sour towards Katrina again.

'Why do I have to do what she says? She's not my mom. I don't need anyone to protect me, especially not her. What does she need me for anyways? She's going to leave me.' With Katrina's graduation coming up and she already starting on her job, it was sure to shatter their friendship. They promised to stay together forever, but that promise was easily broken due to graduation. Ali huffed. A painful feeling arose in her chest just thinking about being left alone again.

Katrina was more of a friend to her than her last roommates. She had to switch rooms because things were not working out for her with her old roommates, always being their little door-mat. But Katrina treated her like a friend, a real person. And now she was leaving her, just like that. Why did it have to go about this way?

Raphael snapped his fingers in front of Ali's face. She was stairing into one space as he was explaining to her the safety procautions. Ali cringed in surprise at him trying to get her attention. "You should really pay attention to what I say," he growled out, annoyed, but repeated himself for her. "Don't go out alone. Don't get too close to either of us... me included." He crossed his arms, standing a good distance away from her. "You may sleep on my bed. I will take the couch."

She nodded at him, understanding his instructions, but she didn't want to stay here.

Raph turned and headed for door, but stopped before he left. "Oh, and one more thing. Whatever you do, DON'T try to escape. It will only make it harder on you when we catch you. And trust me, we WILL catch you."

She gulped. Was he serious? These turtles were this persistent? She felt a slight spark of anger cloud her mind. His warning sounded like Katrina's warning. Listening to him was like listening to her. Ali's brow scrunched in. She didn't want to be in this place, locked in like a prisoner. She started simi-plotting on a way to get out of here.

Raph walked out of the room and sighed in relief. This was going to be hard for him. He had been holding back for weeks, but he had to keep it together. Did he really have the strength to leave her alone?

* * *

In leo's room, Kat was now laying naked in his bed. They did it multiple times and it was more than satisfactory. She felt weak due to all the orgasms he managed to bring her to. She growled at Leonardo's smirking face.

He brushed her sweaty cheek with his hand. "Stay here with me. Just stay. I need you," he panted.

Kat furrowed her brow in confusion. "What?"

"During this time, there is a part of me I can't control. I do not want to bring harm to other females who will undoubtingly resist, but you... you have courage and you have strength. You're not afraid of me..." He looked into her eyes.

Kat looked back and him and tilted her head. "That's still not enough reason for me to simply abandon my life and stay with you." She shook her head. "You're not thinking straight, Leo. It's the hormones talking."

She was probably right. He wasn't thinking straight. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. He didn't want her to leave during his deepest needs. He wrapped his arms around her, purring her name.

Kat felt flushed when he spoke her name in that wanton voice. Her attention was pushed away from him when they both heard a fist loudly colliding with his door.

"Leonardo... I can smell it all the way from my room!" It was Donatello.

Leo started growling like he had switch from relaxing cat to savage dog. His muscles tensed up and he bared his teeth, staring at the door. "Go away, Don!" he roared.

There was silence on the other side of the room. "I thought we agreed on sharing the older female," he spoke, as a matter of fact. Kat felt uneasy, not thinking that she was yet recovered from the previous sexual actives.

Leo huffed as he stormed over to the door. He gritted his teeth as he yelled from the other side, "It's not your turn. Get lost."

Kat watched this. They were like... dogs, fighting over a bone. She hugged herself, feeling fearful, but tried to stay strong. All they wanted was sex, right? "Grrr. Fine! I will wait patiently for my turn then," replied Donatello, complying with Leo's wishes, not wanting to fight him.

Leo snorted at the door and turned his attention back to Katrina. "Like I'm ever going to let that happen." He gently rubbed her head, seeing she was still recovering.

Katrina tilted her head at him. "Depriving your brothers might only make things worse, Leo," she said in a calm tone of voice. Did his hormones cloud his judgement?

He leaded in his kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms around her as he laid them both down. "I'll come up with something," he said, slightly growling because he knew she was right. He had to figure this out.


	5. Ali, Raph, and Mikey?

Ali paced Raph's room. She looked at the clock. 11:25 pm. She was too uneasy to go to sleep. Pressing her ear to the door, she listened for any movement, any voices. It was pretty quiet. Was it a good idea to try to escape now? It was too much of a risk to try to escape, but she felt like she had no choice but to try. She was too scared to stay here. She took a deep breath as she slowly and quietly opened the door, peering out to see if the coast was clear.

No one was there, except for Raphael who was laying on the couch and sleeping, snoring loudly. The television was on and it seemed like he fell asleep, watching an action movie.

'Don't do it, idiot,' a voice in her head scolded. Ali huffed back at the voice. 'I have to get back. I'm not a pet.' She slowly stepped one foot out of the room. She froze, looking around again to make sure no one heard her. She slipped her whole body out of the room and silently closed the door. She tip toed as quietly as she could to what appeared to be the exit of the lair. She held her breath, watching Raph to make sure he stayed asleep.

He was slightly jolted from his sleep to the smell that entered his nostrils. The little one was in the living room. He almost growled in anger, but stayed still and pretended like he was sleeping. He wanted to see if she would take his warning or not, or if she was dumb enough to run away.

She froze at his sudden movement, but it didn't look like he was awake. She kept still for a moment, then continued her slow movements to the door. She pressed her back against the exit as she took one last look around, waiting to make sure she wasn't found out.

'What about Kat?' the voice asked. She felt a sting of guilt for leaving her friend, but she frowned. 'What about her? She can take care of herself. She doesn't need me, anyways,' she answered the voice and slipped out into the sewers.

His eyes opened, his face turned into an annoyed scowl. Ugh! Stupid little female! She really was dumb enough to try to escape. Now, he would have to go after her... and be forced to stand close to her, smell her... did she WANT to be taken advantage of? With a gruff he got up and lazily stretched and cracked his joints before sprinting into the depths of the sewers after her.

Ali dashed through the sewers, the waters splashing upon her clothes as she ran. The tunnels were more confusing than a maze. She searched for a manhole to try to escape, but she wasn't sure which one would lead her back home.

It was dark in the sewers and she did not notice a figure following right behind her, jumping from wall to wall in the shadows so not to make any sudden noises. Raphael narrowed his eyes at her body. He felt like he was hunting and it gave him a dangerous sensation of excitement. He had to stop her before the beast inside him started to feed on this excitement. He growled as he tackled her before she could find an escape. Ali screamed in surprise, her eyes wide with terror. He made sure not to use too much force on her as he pinned her down. She was laying on the dry, brick floor and he was on top of her, pinning her wrists down with a frown.

"WHAT did I say?!" He sounded threatening and stern. "I told you to never leave!"

She cried out like a trapped kitten as she tugged against his hold. He didn't budge. He was too strong. "Let me go!" she cried. "Let me go! Please! I can't stay here!"

Raphael scowled as he watched her, pleading to him. "I know!" he growled out. "But I can't let you go. You know too much. You've seen where we live. You'd rat us out!"

"No... No..." she whimpered, pulling her neck in and turned her head, trying to hide her face against her shoulder. His growling was firm and it made her heart flutter with fear. She grunted as she tried to tug free again.

Raphael could feel her struggle against him and her legs rubbed against his hidden groin. His growl grew louder as his eyes rolled back as he tried to control himself. "Stop SQUIRMING, you stupid girl!" he snapped in a harsh voice, trying to intimidate her into submission.

Ali opened one eye, wet with frightful tears, and looked him. She was still panting, terrified by his voice. She stopped struggling. Her heart was thumping but she stopped struggling. She lay still, showing him she was submitting.

"Good girl," he said softly, but still scowling. "Now, when I get off you, don't run. I will take you back peacefully if you don't resist. You have my word."

Could she trust him? Could she really trust him? She felt like she couldn't. If she resisted him again, she wasn't sure what he would do, but she didn't want to stay there.

Slowly, Raph got off her and stood up straight, still trying to get his raging hormones under control. He could smell her clear as day when he was on top of her. He stepped away from her giving her a respectful distance. "Don't try to run again. My brothers and I are ninjas. You have no chance of escape."

Ali pulled her wobbly arms in and pushed herself up, looking at him, still very jittery. Escaping was pointless; a meaningless effort. But...

She sighed, still sitting in on the ground, and nodded to him.

His scowl softened. He looked her up and down. "Did I... hurt you?" he asked in a much gentler voice that she definitely did not expect of him. He wanted to come closer to her and help her up, but he did not want to risk inhaling her scent being that close.

Still not making eye contact, she shook her head. Her wrists hurt from the force he put into holding her down, but it wasn't anything to complain about. She stood up, her legs a bit shaken. She held her hands behind her back and lowered her head.

He examined her, noticing her legs shake. "Are yah able to walk?" he asked her.

She nodded, straighten herself up to try to make herself look like she was ok.

"Alright. Follow me and try to stay quiet."

Ali followed him back, keeping a safe enough distance from him. She didn't say a word, feeling defeated.

"What's your name, kid?" Raphael suddenly asked after minutes of complete silence.

She slightly sighed, not wanting to talk at all, but she answered anyway, to keep herself out of more trouble. "Ali," she said quietly.

He looked back at her and nodded, acknowledging her reply. "Raphael," he replied walking forwards. "You girls dropped at a very bad timing. We would be able to help you if it wasn't the season."

Ali cocked her head. "Season?"

"RAPH!" A sudden call came from the lair. It was Mikey.

Raph's eyes widened. Before Ali had a chance to recognize the voice, Raph suddenly pushed her behind him, guarding her from his younger unstable brother. She grunted at the suddenness of it and Raph told her to be quiet. "Don't move," he told her over his shoulder in a low voice. His shell was very close to her face now. He stopped breathing as Mikey ran up to him. He glared at his younger brother. "Not now!" he barked, trying to scare Mikey off.

Mikey looked at him with a curious face. "But I smell something. And it's not the smell coming from Leo's room. It has to be Tiny, right? Her scent is going through the living room."

"She had to go to the bathroom. I guided her there when no one was around," he said quickly. "Now go to bed before I kick your shell!"

Mikey gave Raph an annoyed look and snorted at him. He backed away. "Fine. But how long do you expect me to restrain myself, bro? You always said the little ones are the easiest."

"Not as easy as the willing ones, idiot!" Raph was losing his patience. "I'm sure you'll be able to get the... curvy one tomorrow. Now go to bed. You're pissing me off!"

"Fine." Mikey went back into the lair and headed to his room, still savoring Ali's faint scent in the living room.

Raphael released a breath, that he did not realize he was holding. That was too close. Not only was Ali not safe here with him, but she definitely won't be safe around Mikey. He shifted his head sideways as he spoke to her. "Come on. It's not safe out here."

Ali pressed her clenched hands against his shell, as a way to say she was right here behind him. She was getting jittery from what Mikey was talking about "the easiest." Did this have something to do with "the season?" Not aware of it, she put her trust in Raph as they slowly moved towards the door to the lair.

Raph felt himself twitch slightly from breathing in the air; her scent. Even breathing through his mouth he could sense her. Ugh! He quickly led her to his room. He opened the door for her and pushed her in. "I know you feel like a prisoner here... but this is really for your own good," he said in a gloomy tone. Couldn't she see that he was only trying to protect her?

She sighed as the door closed. For the moment, she was glad she was in here, away from Mikey. He sounded eager, wanting, and on edge when he was talking with Raph. He seriously didn't want her like that, did he? She stepped away from the door. 12:25 am. She walked over to Raph's bed and sat down. She sighed again. This really wasn't a dream.

Raphael released a breath he was holding. He could smell her all around him. Mikey was right. It was like keeping a fresh piece of meat in his room while he was dying of hunger. He needed to take care of himself... right now. He did not want to hurt Ali by not be able to control himself. He went into the bathroom and quickly started to touch himself. He was breathing hard and shallow, rolling his eyes back, groaning like an animal until he was able to reach his own satisfaction. He felt lowly by doing this, but at least it would make this a lot safer for her.

Mikey lay awake, keeping her smell still fresh in his head. He wanted so badly to have her, to feel her, to taste her. He snorted, still upset that Raph was planning to do nothing with her. But he could see it in his brother's eyes. He wanted her, too. And he said she was young, but from what he could sort out from her smell, Mikey started to think she was a bit older than she looked. He lapped the corner of his mouth just thinking about her, making him restless.

Mikey looked at the clock and saw it to be pretty late. Would his brothers notice if he did not get much rest at night?

Ali was having trouble falling to sleep, as well. Her racing mind wouldn't allow her to sleep. She rolled over, smothering her face in blankets as she took a breath. She finally closed her eyes. The dangers here were real. She knew that now.


	6. Kat and Donnie

Donnie yawned as he headed towards the bathroom. Trying to ignore the smell coming from Leo's room was making is difficult for him to stay asleep. He would fall asleep and wake up. Fall asleep, and wake up again. Maybe a splash of cold water to the face will help clear his mind. He reached for the doorknob, but it was locked. Who else could be up at this hour? He knocked.

Kat's eyes widened when she heard a knock on the door. She was able to slip out of Leo's possesisve hold in order to use the restroom. It was 4 in the morning now and she was really sleepy. At least she had enough sense to lock the door.

"Um... it's occupied," she said weakly to whoever was waiting outside.

Donnie jolted back. A female's voice? He took a quick whiff. Oh, it was her. He stood back. "I'm sorry. Please, take your time," he said, blushing.

Kat felt a little awkward and hurried up, washing herself off her smell using the sink in order to make it quick. She went to the door to listened if anyone was still outside. She did not hear any noise, so she stepped out, looking around and moved quickly back to Leo's room, but she was blocked by Donatello.

"Oh, um... morning, Donatello. I'm just... passing through," Katrina said in a small but very jumpy voice. She tride to by step him, but he still blocked her path. He took a sniff of the air and churred. Kat swallowed, watching this, knowing too well what Donnie wanted to do. "Leonardo will not be pleased..." She tried to reason with him, but he pushed her back against the wall trapping her. "Ugh, let me go," she said in a shaky voice, pushing against his plastron but he was unmovable.

"Would you preffer if I took my sexual frsutration on the little one?" he spoke lowly in her ear.

Katrina stilled her movements and shook her head 'no.'

He growled, smelling her hair. "You know, I honestly find myself attracted to her. Small ones just get me more anxious, but good girls, like you, are just as satisfying."

Kat shuddered when he groped her butt. She tried to reason with him. "This is so unlike you, Donnie... letting simple urges control your mind," she said trying to sound unaffected by his touch.

Donnie growled as he lowed his head to smell her neck. "How do you know what I'm like? And how do you know my name?" He roughly grabbed her side to force it out of her.

"I'm from a parallel dimension... where you're a fictional comic book character," she replied right away, thinking that such informational would stall him out and give her a chance to escape.

Donnie processed her answer in his head, massaging her sides as he thought. "Parallel dimension, huh? That would explain how you and your friend got here. No one just comes down into the sewers like this. But, don't think you can throw me off course."

Kat tried using her tai chi skill to get out of his hold. She knew theoretically how to use the self denfensive techniques, but she never really used them before. She cursed that she only used it for meditating and fan dancing. She managed to make Donatello stumble back and leaped for Leo's room, but she was not quick enough. Donnie pinned her front against the wall, pressing his plastron against her back. The side of her face was pressed against the wall and her arm was twisted behind her in a string hold.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be," he whispered in a growl, losing his control. "We take turns with you, remember? If you resist this much I'm going to have to use the other one. She seems weaker than you, and I'm not in the mood for a fight." He clawed her back, wanting to hear that she got the message.

Kat closed her eyes and nodded in understanding. "Fine, fine... I won't resist you," she whimpered softly. "Just...can we go somewhere private?" She almost begged, not wanting to be caught by either of the brothers. It would be so embarrassing.

He smiled. He grabbed her by the arm, pushing her to his room. "Come on," he said, eagerly.

Kat blushed as he almost shoved her inside of his room. She looked around, noticing how geeky it looked. Her back was to him and she felt him behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his hard plastron covered groin against her butt. Kat shuddered when one of his hands grabbed her breast and the other cupped her groin... he was not waisting anytime.

He started purring, pressing his nose to her neck.

"Aren't you moving a little too fast?" she asked, slightly worried at his eagerness. She inhaled sharply though when he pressed a finger harder against her purl through her yoga pants. How did he know a woman's body so well?

"Now or never," he said.

Kat was starting to get wet due to his skilled hands. In mere moments, his hands got under her shirt and under her panties, carressing her naked skin. She closed her eyes, unable to surpress a moan from her lips. She leaned her back against him for support as he started to kiss the nape of her neck. Her scent engulfed his whole room now and he was purring as he sensed that he was the one who was turning her on like this.

Kat unintentionally pressed her buttocks against his groin and he shuddered, releasing his own phalus from under his shell, pressing it against her bubble but and grinding against her. kat's eyes widened at how hard it was. "Where did you learn all of this?" she asked him, weakly.

"Years of experience," he whispered in her ear. He would pick up new tricks, experimenting here and there every time the season hit. He got to know the female body pretty well. It brought his great satisfaction to feel her weak in his arms.

he growled sensually into her ear, feeling just how wet she was against his fingers. "Strip," he told her. He released her, stepping away from her, as if showing that he would not touch her unless she was naked. Kat turned around and blushed at his straight forward words. She complied and lifted her shirt off her, tossing it aside elsewhere. Her yoga pants soon followed. She noticed the way he was looking at her and smirked when she took off her panties and threw them playfully in his face. Of course, being a ninja with ninja reflexes, Donatello caught the clothing and pressed it against his face, sniffing it and closing his eyes. he growled and then churred at the aroma they were emitting.

Kat looked at him and snickered at his reaction, which brought his attention to her right away.

'And to think I was going to let Leo have all the fun,' he thought to himself. 'I smell it. She wants it. She wants it with me.' He came forward with a playful smirk on his face. 'She's a naughty one, isn't she?' He took one last sniff at her hair before roughly kissing her mouth, moving her to his bed.

Kat eyes widened when she was roughly shoved back against the bed. His girth was pressing against her hips, it was hot and very hard. She whimpered when he pinned her wrists against his pillow and looked down at her once they were both breathing hard from the kiss. Her chest was lifting up and down as she looked up at him. She pulled on her wrists slightly with a small smirk on her face.

'She's more wild than I took her for,' he thought.

He was pinning her wrists down observing her reactions. She was not resisting this at all, but she was moving her wrists as if she was trying to get out. He soon realized it to be a tease... she was teasing him. Ugh, what a minx. He spread her thighs with his thighs and entered her pretty quickly, not knowing if he would ever get a second chance to do so. That quickly qhiped the smirk off her face and replaced it with a pretty wanton one.

'You want to play, huh?' he though, smiling at her as he growled.

kat closed her eyes and bit her lip at the sensation. This was starting to feel really good.

Meanwhile in Leo's room, he was starting to wake up. His eyes opened when he could not feel the warm female body next to him. He checked the time, finding it to be 4:30 in the morning. What was she doing? Has she tried to escape? He quickly got up and came outside, trying to smell the air. He stoppped when he smelled her from... Donatello's room? His eyes widened with anger.

Leo stormed over to Donnie's room. What was he doing with her? Did he really think he could get away with this, that impatient thief.

Kat moaned as donatello picked up his pace but opened her eyes and frowned when he stilled. Donatello was looking at his door, smelling his brother outside of it. He moved away from Kat and she covered herself with her clothes looking at him. Donnie made himself presentable and walked outside, closing the door behind him.

Leo growled as he stared at his brother with dark, irritated eyes. He just stared at him. "Where is she?" he asked in a snarled whisper.

Donatello crossed his arms. "I can tell you already know the answer, Leonardo. So why ask?" He was feeling cocky that the female has willingly given herself to him.

Leo's stare grew harder as he clenched his fists. "Shall we end this now?" he voice growing a little louder.

Donnie arched a brow. "I don't know. Me and her were in the middle of something before you interrupted us," he smirked, challenging the leader. "I do not see what the big problem is, Leo. You said so yourself that I could have her."

"That doesn't mean to snatch her away when you feel like it!" Leo snorted, reaching for his katanas.

Donatello reached for his staff. They were about to fight when the door to Donnie's room swung open and Kat came out, fully dressed, looking at both of them. "Really? You guys are unbelievable!" she said frowning at them. "You're BROTHERS!"

Donnie growled, looking back at her, seeing her concern. Leo took a breath and steadied himself. He inhaled, closing his eyes, and exhaled as he turned to head back to his room."Let's go," he said to her, gesturing for her to follow.

Kat looked between them, but followed Leo. Donnie gripped her upper arm and pressed his mouth against her ear one more time. "Whenever you get tired of him and want to get wild... you know where my room is."

Kat blushed at his words.

Back in his room, Leo had Kat sit on his bed. He snorted and laid beside her, his shell to her, without another word.

Kat arched an eyebrow at this but did not question it. Sure, she acted like a slut... but she was trying to prevent Donatello from doing any moves on Ali. She knew Ali was an easy target, but better have Donnie interested in her instead of Ali.

She turned her back to leo as well and sighed closing her eyes.


	7. Mikey Wants Ali

Ali slowly began to wake up. She stretched herself out and slowly opened her eyes. She looked very confused. She closed her eyes and opened them again. This didn't look like her dorm. Oh, yeah, now she remembered. She sat up and looked around. She was in Raph's room. It was all coming back to her now. He told her to stay in here.

8:45 AM. She sighed and laid back down. When is this all going to end?

She jumped when she heard a knock on the door. "It's me, Raphael. I got breakfast for yah," he said as he walked into the room after Ali unlocked the door for him. He placed a tray of food for her on the nightstand next to the clock. He was trying not to breathe at all. His whole room probably smelled like her. "I'll escort you to the restroom when yah done with the breakfast. Everyone else is training."

She looked at him and nodded. She took a breath. "Sorry for causing so much trouble yesterday," she said quietly.

Raphael did not say anything. He understood how she felt. He himself did not like to be in the sewers for too long. He liked freedom and fresh New York City air... well, as fresh as it could get compared to the sewers. He understood that she felt like a prisoner here, but he did not let it show. "Just… don't do it again," he replied back and moved closer to the door. "I'll be checking on you in 15 minutes," he told her and left her alone.

She sighed and walking over to the plate of food. She looked at it questioningly. Would food made in the sewers be safe to eat? Her rumbling stomach gave her no choice. She picked up a piece of buttered toast and took a bite. She was amazed. It had great taste and texture. Strange, but amazing.

Kat looked down at her own plate of food, as well, then connecting her eyes with Leo. "I can't have breakfast with the rest of you?" she asked, taking a little offence. She knew that they were going through their season and what not, but still. She didn't like being kept up like a pet, either.

"You'll wait here, understand? I don't want you out and about yet." Leo said, not too sternly, but he wanted to make sure she knew the danger of have her walk around out there with his crazed brothers.

Kat groaned. "Yes... and thank you," she added, feeling hungry. Leo was sort of... sweet, taking care of her. She wondered if he felt jealous for catching her with Donatello. But it was not like they were dating or whatever.

Mikey was warming up in the dojo. He was concentrating. Concentrating on Ali. He had to get to her somehow. She was an easy target, but with Raph around her... he had to find an opening.

"Pay attention," Donnie said to snap Mikey out of his trance. Mikey was not paying attention to their training at all and didn't dodge the attack in time. "Did you stay up all night playing video games again?"

Mikey groaned as he got up, shaking his head to clear his senses. "That's one way of putting it," he said. "Though it was kinda hard to play with all these new SMELLS roaming in and out of everyone's rooms."

Donnie eyes widened slightly. Mikey knew that Kat was inside his room? He probably knew what they were doing, too. "I'm… I'm not interested in the little one," Donatello nervously replied.

"I noticed," Mikey smirked at him. He snorted to clear his nose, as a way to tell Donnie he smells like Katrina. But it gave him great satisfaction to know Donnie was out of the way to get to Ali... it's just Raph that's in the way.

Raph was back, knocking on the door to get Ali. "I suggest you shower often while you are here," he spoke to her through the door. "It might reduce the... uh, smell."

Ali cocked her head at the door. Oh right. Her smell. She got up, walked to the door and said, "Is the coast clear?"

Raph checked all the hallways. "Yeah. Everyone is training in the dojo. Come on," he spoke and waited for her to come out. He had already a towel and her own soap ready for her in his hands.

She slowly opened the door and stepped out. She averted her eyes from Raph, but she still couldn't help looking at him.

Again, Raph did not breath. He shoved the towel and what not into her hands. "Here, use these," he told her and gestured for her to follow him to the restroom. "I'll give yah... 30 minutes. Sounds good?" he asked her.

She nodded and walked into the bathroom. Maybe showering would help clear her panicked senses, as well.

Raph waited outside the door, guarding it. Mikey watched him from behind the dojo door, taking in Ali's faint scent. He looked at Raph and noticed his twitching. He smiled at the fact that Raph was trying to block out her smell, too. Mikey pressed his shell against the wall as he tried to think of a way to get Raph away from her.

Raph growled in frustration of his body reacting to Ali's smell. He took out his sai and started playing around with it, to try and distract himself from her. He lifted an eyebrow when he saw Mikey watching him from the dojo. He gave him a frown, trying to tell him to 'back off.'

Ali waited for the water to heat up, then she stepped under the running water. It was warm and relaxing and she sighed as she felt herself calm down. She lathered up the soap and ran it over herself. She thoroughly washed herself, wanting to make sure that her smell wouldn't linger around once she is cleaned. It was embarrassing and frightening to know these turtles had very sensitive noses, or was it because they were on their season.

Raph growled when he saw Mikey continuously watching him through the dojo doors. Raph gritted his teeth as he took his sai and flung it like a dart it at the door. It pinned itself on the wall, near Mikey's head. It was a warning. Raph sneered at his little brother aggressively.

Mikey's eyes widened, then he growled at him, leaving Raph alone. He was a protector, so it was impossible to get him away from the one he's protecting.

Mikey was trying to recall the times when he or the others used a "divide and conquer" technique to catch females alone. He sighed with irritation, thinking it was impossible. This was Raph! How can he make this work?


	8. Kat and Ali-A Little Warning

Raph snorted when Mikey's head retreated back. That would show him how to spy on females, that little perv. He retrieved his sai from the wall and went to stand by the bathroom doors until Ali opened the door and looked out.

She looked around like a timid mouse about to come out of hiding. She hoped she cleaned herself well enough so she won't give off a smell. Well, a smell strong enough. She looked at Raph, slowly pulling her head back in the door until it was clear to come out.

Raph stepped away for her to leave. He did not look at her as he breathed in the air through his nose. He relaxed when he found it much more bearable. He looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Much better," he spoke about her smell and her efforts .

She sighed with relief and step out of the bathroom. She smiled a bit at him.

Raph nodded to her. "Come on," he gestured for her. "I'm taking both of you shopping," his voice sounded like he was not going to enjoy this. "Yah both need a few things if yah gonna be staying here."

Ali nodded. She looked down at herself. Well, after taking a shower and getting back into the only pair of clothes she had, didn't make any sense at all, did it? She held hand hands behind her back as she followed Raph down the hall to Leo's room to get Katrina.

Oh yeah. Katrina. Ali silently sighed.  
When he opened the door, Ali gave her friend one quick look, just to give her recognition, then averted her eyes, still a bit bitter towards her. Not as much, but she wasn't ready to talk to her yet. The last time Ali saw Katrina, Katrina was telling her not to resist, run away, and to do as she says.

"Hi, Ali," Kat said not paying much attention to her stubbornness. She then looked over at Raphael. "You know, I thought Donatello was the turtle with most sense, but I am glad that it is YOU that's guarding her from your brothers, Raph," she said, not at all scared.

Though Raphael was very intimidating, she remembered form the show that he was all bark and no bite, especially when it came to girls. Katrina came out of the room, minding a respectful distance between her and Raph.

Still not looking directly at Kat, Ali's eyes gave her a confusing look and she looked back at the ground. Did Kat know that she tried to escape last night?

Raphael quirked a brow at Kat's bravery. She was very much unlike Ali. Very out spoken and honor-loyal like Leo. He rolled his eyes at that. No wonder Leo liked her. "Shut up and follow me," he barked out and made his way out of the lair and into the sewers.

Ali jumped at Raph's sudden fierceness. She hesitated a bit, but she followed him out into the sewers. Ali and Katrina walked side by side at a safe enough distance from Raph. She didn't say much to her for a while, but she finally gathered the strength to speak.

"Hi," Ali whispered to her friend.

Katrina looked over at her. "Hey. How are you holding up?"

She shrugged. "Fine," she replied. "Are you ok?" She started to feel a bit of concern for her friend.

Kat gave her a reassuring smile. "Not bad. A little sore, but I am fine. It's only sex really." She shrugged, not finding much of danger in it.

Raphael lifted a brow at that when he heard, but he didn't give the impression that he was listening.

Ali's eyes widened and she looked at her. "What...? You really mean...?" She was speechless, a bit shaken, and she started to hesitate is her steps. "Kat...?" She could barely for a sentence.

Kat arched a brow and closed her eyes sighing. "Yeah. Don't worry, Ali. I'm not hurt. It actually wasn't THAT bad." she smirked slightly forgetting Raphael's presence for a moment. "They got an endurance of an Olympic runner."

Ali slowed her steps. She just looked at her for a while, very frightened. Katrina treated this situation as no big deal. It scared to even think what Katrina had gone through all night. She shuddered, sighed, and continued looking down as she walked beside Kat. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Raphael crossed his arms and growled slightly. The older one acted like they were nothing but... perverted horny teenagers. Was she not understanding how dangerous the situation was? Or was she just too eager to give her own body away?  
Kat looked over at Ali. "It's fine, Ali. It's not your fault." She smiled slightly, trying to cheer her up. "I haven't gotten this much attention in months, even since Ben ditched me," she spoke, not affected at all by it.

Ali sighed. She knew it's been a long since Ben left her. Every so often Ali would see Kat still get upset over it, so... maybe this was good for her? Her naïve mind couldn't wrap around such feelings, the situation itself, and the danger of it. She just knew that she will never let herself be touched.  
Raph growled in his throat, trying to suppress it. Does the curvy one think this was all just a tag game? She and Ali could get hurt during this time.

He finally found a manhole. Thank goodness! He couldn't listen to them talk about such matters any longer. He might lose it.

"There is a store just a block away," he said when all of them climbed out. Kat and Ali looked around. New York City looked normal enough, of course, they knew they were in a different dimension. But it still looked the same.  
"Somehow, this does not look like too farfetched from the real New York," Kat joked, slightly. Ali sent her a small smile.

Raph grunted out and turned to look at Kat. "If you try to escape I will go after you... and use necessary force," his eyes connected with Kat's and then with Ali's.

Ali gulped. She knew exactly what he was talking about. Kat did not know, but she lifted her eyebrows, not affected by his threat at all. She crossed her arms and Raph quirked an eyebrow at her bravery.  
"We ain't THAT stupid to run, Raphael. Plus, where would we go? We ain't even from here."

Ali shrunk back. She did try to run off last night, which is why she felt so guilty at Raph's little warning. She knew what he was hinting at. She wasn't crazy enough to try to run away, again. And Kat was right. They aren't from here, so even if she did successfully run away, she doesn't know how to get back to their dimension.

He snorted at Kat's stubborn, sassy behavior. "I'll be watching you from the shadows. Here's some cash. Buy whatever you women need." he spoke in a gruff tone handing money to Kat.

She took the money and counted it, putting it inside her pocket. She smiled at him. "I'm Katrina, by the way," she spoke and extended her hand for a hand-shake.

Raph looked at it as if it was a grenade ready to explode. He did not return her handshake, but he did return his name, though he really didn't need to.

Kat nodded. "Well, we'll be back in like 30 minutes." She tugged Ali along.

Ali was too embarrassed to say anything. So, Katrina didn't know she tried to run away last night. Would she be mad if she found out? After all, with the turtles on their season and everything, if it was revealed that Ali tried to escape, they would probably tear her apart to keep her from running. She could imagine it would be annoying to keep having to chase down a pet that wouldn't "stay," so it's better to cripple it so it will stop running.

Kat lead Ali around the store and they picked up some new clothing. Kat made sure everything they bought was long and concealing enough. Wearing concealed clothing, along with showering often, could help make their scents less noticeable.

It was good to be out of the lair with a little freedom, but Ali still looked a bit down. Kat noticed how uneasy she was. "What's up?"

Ali snapped out of her simi-trance and directed her attention to Katrina. "Nothing... I'm fine," she said. "Just... had a crazy day yesterday, that's all."

Kat looked over at her, very worried. "He didn't touch you, did he?" she asked.

Ali looked at her for a second. "What...? OH, of course not. He was kind enough to give me his room last night while he slept on the couch..." she explained to her. 'Touch.' Just the word sent an uncomfortable chill up her spine. Mikey wanted to touch her. She knew that.

Kat released a breath she was holding. "Good. He is kind to you, Ali, but do not tell him how old you are. I believe he is only protecting you because he thinks you're too young for this."

"But what about you?" Ali said with a worried tone in her voice. "I don't want you getting hurt, either." It was too late to say such things, but she didn't want the image of those turtles tearing her friend apart, either. She might be afraid of sex, but Kat wasn't. Who knows how long she was with who last night.

Kat shook her head giving her a reassured smile. "I'm a big girl, Ali. Look at me," she said, gesturing to herself.

Kat was a perfect age to have kids already and start off a family. She was already fully developed, unlike Ali who still had a few years to go. Not only that, Ali wasn't at her peak of mentally mature to deal with such things yet. She was still such a kid.

"They might be turtles and ninjas," Katrina said in a much lower voice, "but they are still male. I think I know how to handle them and how to subdue them." Katrina winked at her slightly. She was appearing confident for Ali, but on the inside she was slightly worried.

Ali smiled a bit. She decided to trust her on this. "You really think long enough pants and sweaters are gonna keep them away? I keep telling you back at home that you should wear things like that instead of skin tight yoga pants all the time," she joked.

Kat snickered. "It will be worth a shot. And what's wrong with yoga pants, you little mouse?"

* * *

Returning back to the lair, Raph checked to see if the coast was clear, mostly for Mikey. Even though Ali was out with him, he still didn't want his little brother to lay eyes on her. Raph lead Kat back to Leo's room, then guided Ali back to his room. He gave Katrina a soft smile, having much more control of himself now that her female smell was weaker, smothered by her new clothing.

Kat walked into Leo's room and was startled when she felt a hand on her waist. She jumped up and looked to see that is was Leo. She relaxed and breathed out. "You scared me," she accused him .

"Where've you been?" he asked, rubbing her head.

"Out with Raphael and Ali. Just needed to get some clothing," she looked over at him. "How's my scent? Is it faint enough? Hopefully these new clothes do the trick in covering our smell."

Leo gave her a look. He snorted a bit at the smell, but he thought it was a good idea, if it wouldn't attract Donnie to her smell. He gave her a smile, "Very creative," he said.

Kat smirked slightly. "Guess we won't be having much of an issue then... since you would be able to control your urges around me now," she stuck out her tongue slightly at him.

Was she serious? She was teasing him.

He playfully tossed her hair in her face and nicked her chin, only to look at her with a sterner look in his eye. She felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Katrina, I really need you to be careful when you leave this room. I'm comfortable enough to let Raph escort you around, but you still keep your distance," he said, looking a bit worried.

kat sighed, not understanding much of danger anyways. "What are they going to take from me that hasn't already been taken, Leonardo?" she looked him in the eyes, being quite serious. "It's just sex..."

He scowled as her and growled. Quickly, he roughly grabbed her neck and forced her to the ground. She hit the floor with a gasp, the wind nearly knocked out of her. Before she had time to recover, he flipped her over on her stomach and lied on top of her, pinning down her wrist. He growled fiercely as he clamped his teeth on her shoulder, holding tight while his other hand clawed at her side. "Just sex, huh?" he growled, his voice muffled with a mouthful of flesh. "My brothers are wilder and brutal than they appear. They will intentionally hurt you if you give them the chance."

Kat moaned at the sensation from both pain and... excitement. She shuddered at how rough he was with her. He pulled on her pants and her underwear revealing her naked ass. Was he trying to make a point at how dangerous the situation was? His rough treatment only made her genitals ache with need, so when he thrusted into her, he was surprised to find her wet and wanting.

Still, he warned her. "They won't stop," he growled. "Your strength will be drained from you as they only get stronger." He clamped her teeth around her shoulder again, biting down with more force the more he concentrated.

Kat whimpered as he was leaving a rather nasty love bite on her shoulder. Was he... marking her? He began to thrust into her and breathe hard against her ear, her wrists pinned to the floor. She was slightly ashamed at finding this pleasurable and she began to moan at the sensations. Leonardo noticed this. Did she like it rough? Usually, females didn't like it. He pressed his plastron hard on her back, crushing her under his weight. He grabbed a hand full of her flesh, pulling at it. If she enjoyed the roughness, maybe it would be ok if he lost control, but he still didn't want to hurt her.

"Leo..." she moaned wantonly, arching her butt against his groin and pushing slightly to meet his thrusts. She couldn't help but smile a bit. She loved it.

He released her wrists and grabbed a fist full of her hair unable to control himself much longer

Leo's mind was going blank. He started to act more and more like an animal, growling and snarling as he was feeling her beneath him. His free hand grabbed her ass and squeezed it, loving how much meat she had on her. His thrusts became rough and precise and they both gave into the moment. His nails dug into the skin of her ass as he came, scratching her and marking her again. They were both breathing hard after their spontaneous sex.

Once Kat caught herself from the pleasure, she smirked and chuckled. "I never thought you were so passionate, Leo," she gasped with playfulness in her voice.

Leo could tell that this was not helping him in proving that the situation was more dangerous than she thought it was. He slowly felt his senses come back into his head and he looked at her. He shook his head, smiling a bit. Ok, so maybe she can handle it. He snorted when he suddenly remembered there was two of them.

"You make satisfying sounds when you're like this," he smirked at her. "We like it. But..." he looked at her a little more seriously, "some of us like the thrill of a struggle even more."

Kat flipped herself so that she was laying on her back and facing him. He quirked her brow. "Then they won't get much of a thrill, will they?" she tilted her head.

Leo gave her a look. "Strong, willing ones are fun," he said, "but… the small, weak, resisting ones give them more of a rush." He wanted to make sure Katrina understood he had no interest in Ali, but he didn't want anyone to get killed... this time. He looked deep in her blue eyes. "You really think she could survive something like that?"

Kat's eyes widened and her face paled. "I... no. No, she probably couldn't. Psychologically, it would be traumatizing," she said, sitting up and looking at him. "She is still a girl, you see." She sounded worried. "Leonardo... can you promise me something?" she looked pleadingly at him.

He cocked an eye ridged at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I know it's a lot to ask... but can you please protect her? I know that Raphael is doing whatever he can for her, but I just get the feeling that it's not enough." She stood up looking at him. "In return, I would do anything you want of me... within reason of course"

He looked at the ground as he thought it over. "I hold no interest in her, which makes looking over her easy for me. Raph is another issue. He may not realize it, but during this time he is very possessive. If he caught someone looking at her, he would take it the wrong way. I"ll do what I can for her, but I can't make any solid promises."

Katrina nodded sighing and combed her fingers through her hair, smoothing it out after their sexy time. "Thank you, Leo. Do you also..." her eyes connected with his, her face blushing slightly. "Get possessive during the season?" she asked, remembering the way he reacted when Donnie was knocking on their door and when he caught her and Donnie having sex.

He didn't respond. He just sat there for a moment. Then he got up and patted her head. As he walked to the door, he said, without looking at her, "Sometimes," and walked out.

Kat's eyes widened. She did not consider this at all. She thought they shared... guess, she was wrong.


	9. Ali and Raph

Raph knocked on Ali's door a little while later. He was holding her lunch and a book he borrowed from Donnie. He did not know what the young girl liked to read, so he picked a girly novel "Pride and Prejudice." He never read it before but he heard from Donnie that most of the females liked this book. He did not want her to feel like she was a prisoner, locked away with nothing to do. He hoped she would find this a pleasant read. Ugh... what was he doing? Was he becoming soft? He shook his head of the thoughts when Ali opened the door.

"Hi," she said softly as she smiled. She stepped back, allowing him to come in. Her hoodie was unzipped because she was a bit warm wearing it in a room with no widows to open. But, with her hoodie unzipped, her scent was a lot more noticeable.

Raph was taken aback by this. He could smell her female scent more clearly. He stiffened and gripped the tray harder. He had a threatening scowl on his face, but he did not mean to... he was just trying to concentrate on controlling his own urges.

"Here, kid. I brought you something to read... so don't go outside looking for trouble," he said gruffly and took a few long steps back away from her, crossing his arms.

Ali looked at the book. 'Pride and Prejudice?' She hasn't read that since high school. Not being her favorite book, but it was better than nothing. "Thank you," she said, smiling, "And I won't be looking for trouble."

"Good, there's a sandwich for yah on the tray, too," he said walking backwards. He turned around about to leave her but stopped himself. "You might want to zip that hoodie back up." he said in a serious gruff tone , before leaving Ali all alone.

She jumped back and quickly zipped up the hoodie. She hope she didn't disturb Raph's senses by trying to get comfortable. She sighed and walked over to the table and picked up the sandwich with the book in her other hand.

After eating and reading a chapter or two, Ali started to feel tired. She climbed in Raph's bed and stared at the digital clock on the dresser. She lazily watched as time ticked by, slowly. Her eyes drooped and she fell asleep. Sometime later when she woke up she had an urgent need to use the bathroom. She went to the door and knocked, trying to hold it. There was no answer. She knocked again. No answer. Raph wasn't here? She knew it was a bad idea to go out there alone, but she had to go. She slowly opened the door, looked around, and stepped out of his room. No one was in sight. She crept as quietly as she could to the bathroom.

He was napping for a while, then he suddenly snapped his eyes open. He sat up in bed, sniffing the air. A slight smile spread on Mikey's face. He crept out into the hall and peered behind the corner. Ali was making her way to the bathroom. He'd recognize her smell anywhere. Even more surprising, she was alone. Where was Raph?

Raphael was punching a dummy in the dojo trying to tire himself out and to keep his thoughts away from Ali.

Mikey used his ninja stealth to sneak behind the corner. He wanted her to develop a sense of safety and use the restroom first. He was twitching, licking the corner of his mouth as he hid in the shadows when she came out. She thought the coast was clear and she stepped out.

He quickly grabbed her by the arm, placing a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. Her eyes were wide with surprise and she reflexively started struggling. He shoved her into his room, closing the door behind him. He released her and she stumbled back fearfully. He gave her a goofy grin. "Hello, Tiny. I bet it's been real lonely for you lately, huh?" he said, moving closer to her. He had a childish but mischievous look on his face, as though he was planning on unwrapping his Christmas presents before Christmas morning.

Ali backed away. Her anxiety was rising quickly and she felt completely trapped. Her heart was thumping and she her breath became choppy. "Please, leave me alone," she said quietly, trying to create a barrier with her arms. Where was Raph? She suddenly felt her back connect with the wall.

Mikey was chuckling goofily. "I like you, Tiny. You're so much fun. Don't be scared. I'm not gonna hurt yah," he said, gently extending his hand to touch her hair.

She yanked her head back to avoid his touch. She wanted to panic. Her legs and hands shaking. She frantically looked behind Mikey to see the door. She looked at him again. Kat's warning of resisting left her mind. All she could do was think about resisting. She hitched her breath as she tried to make a dash for the door.

Mikey grabbed her around her waist and slammed her against the wall. Frowning at her reaction to him wanting to touch her, he growled and held onto her arm tightly, keeping her in place. His free hand attempted to brush her hair again, succeeding this time. The sensation was very weird. He held a bruising hold on her arm and yet he was gently brushing her hair back behind her ear. "Shh... shh..." he tried to calm her down.

Ali's eyes widened. She grunted helplessly as she tugged against his hold, while trying to push him back with her free hand. "Please let me go," she said in a jittery voice. She was so close to screaming. Where was Raph?

Raphael knocked on Ali's door after his work out. He was checking to make sure she was ok. She did not reply. Feeling something was wrong, he entered the room to find it empty. He growled in frustration and followed his nose, finding her smell leading the restroom... and then to Michelangelo's room. His eyes widened and he burst into room to see Mikey holding her tightly against him. Ali was struggling and whining as he rubbed his nose in her hair, his hand caressing her face.

Raph could feel his face get hot with anger. His fist curled into a firm rock. Roaring with rage, he changed into Mikey. Mikey cried out and the impact made him let go of Ali. She screamed with shock as she was knocked into the other side of the room.

"RUN!" Raph told her in a gruff as he and Mikey started fighting.

Ali scrambled to her feet as she dashed out of Mikey's room. Hearing the two of them fight made her all the more panicked. There was nowhere to hide here, especially with her scent wafting in this confined space. She dashed to the exit of the lair and pulled the door open, leading out into the sewers, and ran off in the tunnels.

Leo snapped out of his meditative trance when he heard the ruckus coming from Mikey's room. He ran to his younger brother's room, appalled to see Raph and Mikey fighting like animals. "What's going on!?" he barked.

Raph was on top of Mikey, holding him down. "Michelangelo got the little one in his room. He was forcing himself on her!" he grunted out and smacked Mikey across the head as punishment.

"Ow! I was not forcing her! I didn't get the chance to! She's so cute. I can't help it!" Mikey whined.

Leo snorted. "How'd you get her?" he demented to know, thinking Mikey took her forcefully from Raph's room. Though he and his brothers knew "wandering prey" was "first come, first serve," but Raph said he was going to look after her.

"Ow! I took my chance when she was alone in the hallway!" he replied.

Raph growled at that. She was disobeying him.

Leo sighed. He understood Mikey was unstable and eager, but he really needed to learn how to control himself, along with Raph controlling his possessive behavior during this time. "Raph, get off him," Leo said sternly, but understandingly. "Mikey, you have to try to learn to control yourself. Just calm down and clean this mess up."

Mikey nodded and took a deep breath. He slightly snorted at Raph.

Leo approached Raph, noticing the anger in his eyes and his shaking fists. Leo was just glad no one was seriously hurt. "Raph, relax. Where is she?"

Raph's eyes widened and scratched the back of his head. "I think she's in my room... I HOPE, at least." He ran out to check on his room to find it... empty. He roared in rage. "I'll take care of this!" he yelled out after Leo, who saw his reaction. "Stupid girl!" Raphael roared, unable to control his own beast within and ran after her, following her scent all the way to the sewer passages.

Leo was trying to remain calm, but he was tense. He growled in frustration at both of his brothers' behavior. He walked back to his room, sitting on his bed, trying to calm his heavy breathing of irritation.

Kat was reading a book and looked up at him with worry in her eyes when she saw him angry. Something was really serious to get him irritated like this. She soothed his muscles gently with her touch. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Just caught Raph and Mikey fighting," he huffed. "Apparently Mikey caught Ali by herself, Raph found out, the two of them started fighting, and Ali ran off, as I've been told."

Kat's eyes widened. "What?!" she sprang up. "Is Raph after her?" she asked, worried for her friend.

Leonardo nodded.

Kat but her lip. I hope he has enough self-control not to hurt her." She closed her eyes.

* * *

Raph felt his anger slowly rising as he chased Ali's scent through the sewers. He was getting closer. He could tell. Finally he saw her run pass and he growled. "ALI!" he yelled sternly at her.

Ali started to stumble as she looked back. Her eyes were wide with fear and she was breathing uncontrollably. Raph's booming voice was not helping her anxiety either, but she slowed her running and back up into the brick tunnel wall. She brought her quivering, clenched hands up, her whole body shaking.

Raphael started breathing hard. She sure gave him a thrill and a rush with the chase. His adrenaline and his hormones were firing up. He fiercely approached her, looking down at her with a scowl, bearing his teeth. He could smell her. He snatched her wrists and pinned them against the brick wall, not listening to her whines as he stared down at her. "WHY DID YOU RUN?" he roared angrily. "I told you never try to escape!"

She was too frightened to fight against Raph as he restrained her. Her legs started to quake beneath her. Her heart skipped a few beats. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she cried out, still shaken by the incident back in the lair, but also being fearful of the situation now.

Raph's hold on her grew tighter, his shoulders clenching up. He could not hold himself and pressed his mouth against hers in a fiery kiss.

Ali felt her stomach flip and her eyes widened. A freezing chill darted up her spine. She was whining like a puppy with fright as she tried to get away from him.

Raph felt her struggle and his animalistic side was only feeding off of it. He continued to hold tightly to her wrists, making them move up above her head. He held them in one hand so that his other one was free. He held onto her face, pressing onto her chin deepening the kiss. He groaned into her mouth.

Ali started to become more frightened. Her eyes swelled up as she tried tugging against his hold with all her might, but he didn't budge. Her body was squirming and she felt her face getting extremely hot. Her legs were drooping, no longer holding her up.

He felt her tremble against his body. He was slowly, slowly starting to come back to his senses. He finally released her lips, breathing hard as he felt a shudder go through his body. He released her wrists and quickly stepped away from her, his hands in tight fists as his shell was facing her. He ran his tongue over his lips, shaking his head and rubbing his forehead. Ali slid down against the wall since she had no one to support her, trembling badly.

"Grrr... See what happens when you run?!" he growled at her, but he was not mad with her. He was mad with himself for losing control.

She was barely breathing, her breath hitching and hiccupping, her wide eyes staring up at him. She just sat there, frozen, frightened, and shaken.

Raphael took a deep breath to calm himself down, forcing his urges deep within himself. He turned around and looked at her. "I am sorry... for everything," he spoke gently. It was uncharacteristic to himself. He was discussed with himself for doing such a thing to her.

She couldn't get the words out of her mouth. Her breathing was still choppy. She couldn't stop trembling, either.

"I won't hurt you, or force you..." he spoke gently, slowly advancing towards her and extending his hand, wanting to help her.

Ali flinched. She shrunk back, turning her face from him.

Raph sighed and put his hand down. He crouched in front of her so that he was on the same eye level as she was, appearing less intimidating. "Unlike Michelangelo, I am doing everything in my power to resist the urges, Ali. I don't want this."

She looked at him for a moment then averted her eyes, letting a few quick tears run down her face. She finally lowered her trembling arms.

"Don't get me wrong. Yah cute and all... but I hate having my reptilian instincts control me... it's like I lose my real true self in them," he said sitting down in front of her, crossing his legs and grabbing onto his head. "I hate the season as much as I hate losing myself in it."

She slowly started to calm down as she listened to him. He sounded genuine. He... he doesn't want to do this...?

Raphael looked at her and sighed. "I'm not like this normally. I don't want you to see me as a wild animal." he spoke gloomily. "That's not who I am."

She silently gulped and sighed. "I... I u-understand," she whispered. She gave him a quick, small smile then looked away. She did understand because he has shown her just how much of a kind person he was. A little hiccup in his character, he assaulting her for a brief moment, didn't make him bad. Ali had always been open-minded and forgiving than others.

He looked over at her and felt a small smile on his lips. She was not frightened of him anymore. Usually, he enjoyed people being scared of him... but her... he wanted her to see a friend in him. "Come on. I will guide you back safely," he spoke gently.

She was still too shaken to stand. Her body was still stiff. She gave Raph a small, near silent whine as a way to say she can't stand yet.

Raph looked back at her, sitting there like a child learning to walk again. He closed his eyes, shook his head, and chuckled at how cute she looked. He walked back over to her and scooped her up, forcing all of his urges down and carried her back.

Ali felt a shiver shoot throughout her body when he held her, but she relaxed soon enough. She rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes as she thanked him in her head. Her body was worn out after having such a frightening experience. After being tense for so long, and now that she was relaxed, she felt tired. It took up a lot of energy.

Raphael looked down at her as he felt her relax. He looked forwards and breathed through his mouth so he would not be able to sense her feminine smell. It worked enough and he brought her back to the lair without any trouble along the way. She fell asleep against him in the process. He thought it was the cutest sight ever. He laid her down on his bed and restrained himself from brushing her hair out of her face. He quickly left the room.

Leo was waiting for him when Raph came out of his room. "Raph, I know this time has it hard on you," he said, walking up to him. "Sometimes it best to let off some steam than kept it locked in for too long." He knew Raph liked going up top to blow off some steam. Even though he didn't want him going out this late, he thought it best for his brother than to keep him at home.

Raph grunted out. "I know. I hate this season," he wrapped his hands around his head then looked up at Leo. "I'm going up. Guard her for me. I trust you're able to do that."

He nodded and stepped aside for Raph to cool himself off. Leo entered Raph's room and sat on his bed next to Ali. She was sound asleep. He was glad to see her unharmed, until he noticed a few bruises on her wrists. If he had to take a guess, it might have been Mikey, but Raph had a tendency to be rough when he was talking some sense into people; especially the ones he wanted to protect.


	10. Don't Want to Hurt Her

Leo left the room to let Ali sleep, sensing her faint smell. He stood outside the room instead, feeling as though it was much more comfortable. Mikey was in his room sleeping soundly, recovering from the beating Raph did to him. Raph was on the surface and Donatello was in his room. The lair was a pretty quiet that night.

Kat came out of Leonardo's room and saw him standing there. "Hi," she said and approached him, leaning against the wall too, coping his position. "Ali...?" she asked with a worried tone in her voice.

He walked over to her and kissed her head. "Ali's fine. She's sleeping right now." He looked her in the eyes. "What are you doing up this late? You should be asleep."

Kat shrugged her shoulders. "Couldn't sleep. Whatcha doing?"

"I have to stand watch while Ali's sleeping. Just until Raph gets back," he smiled, rubbing her face.

"Oh, cool." she said leaning against the wall with him and keeping a casual conversation.

Donatello came out of his room, sensing Kat's smell. He sent Leonardo a look as if saying that now would be an amazing time to SHARE. Leo gave him a slight glare. But his remembrance of Mikey and Raph's little fight today made him less tense. He snorted, looking away from him in submission.

Kat looked between the two not understanding the silent conversation. She suddenly felt Donatello rubbing her shoulder and pulling her along. Her eyes widened and she looked at Leo for any signs of resistance... she saw none. Ok... she guessed that she was supposed to be willing to this. She did not resist Donatello as he led her to his room and closed the door behind her. Kat crossed her arms looking over at him. "So... um... I'm guessing you didn't just bring me over here to cuddle." she said with a small smile, trying to lift up the mood.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, smelling her hair.

Leo walked back into Raph's room, checking again on Ali. He went over to her and gently examined her wrists. Slightly bruised or not, they were still bruises. He gave her a sniff, figuring her scent in his head. It dawned upon him she was be older than she looked. Did Raph know this?

Donnie was trying to relax, closing his eyes at the smell of her. It was late and he needed help to go to sleep. He pushed her against his bed and Kat complied with his silent command. He undressed her and looked down at her perfect body, churring as he eyed her. Kat laid still not resisting him at all. She blushed as he looked at her. Why was he so silent?

He lay next to her, wrapping his arms around her as gently as he could. He was shaking a bit.

Kat arched a brow and smiled at him. "Don't worry, Donnie. I can take care of all your needs if you so want." she gave him a gentle reassuring smile.

He snorted at her offer and rested his head on her shoulder. "I know," he whispered.

Kat began to kiss him gently trailing her kisses on his neck and his face. Females usually never paid attention to them. It was always them... taking what they wanted. But it felt nice to be taken care of like that... so willingly. She got on top of him and he let her. She straddled his hips and started to kiss him on the mouth, letting her hands roam over his body, she rubbed his inner thigh urging him on to release himself from under his shell. He smiled a bit at her eagerness and complied with her wishes, embracing her waist and starting to kiss her chest as it was in his view.

He was shaking with failing resistance, trying to calm himself. The screams of the last one still echoed in his mind as his hands roamed over Katrina like he did with her. 'I have to restrain... but I can't. Restrain,' he thought to himself.

Kat sighed and moaned in pleasure as his hands were a bit rougher now but still quite pleasurable. She showed no signs of resistance, even eager participation. Donatello suddenly gripped her thighs very firmly and trusted into her, too eager to wait for her to ride him. She moaned out on top of him. He started to thrust his hips upwards into her unable to control his own urges. The site of her body on top of him was making him hot. He gripped her hair into a tight fist and forced her mouth on his own. She eagerly kissed him back, moaning in both pleasure and slight pain. He felt her get wetter as they continued their sexual act.

He scolded himself, saying, 'Control, control,' but he could barely hear himself. His started clawing at her back, a faint image of the terror in the woman's eyes flashed in his mind.

The other woman's eyes disappeared as he locked his gaze with Katrina's. She was on her peak looking down at him lovingly when the sex was over. He did not realized that he also came inside of her his mind and his body seemingly growing detached from one another. Kat smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him. "There. Not so bad now, huh?" she looked down at the red scratched on her body but did not question them.

Donnie growled at himself as he gently pushed Katrina off as he turned over on his side. His mind was a blur. He feared waking up to have Katrina dead beside him. Could he really be this violent? And what if Leo found out he was out today? What if he found out he killed a woman up top, unable to control his animal side. "Katrina," he whispered, "sleep." He enjoyed his time with her, but he doesn't want to get too carried away to the point of murder again.

Kat closed her eyes and pushed her face against his shoulder as she slept, liking to cuddle against something very much. Donatello sighed at her behavior. She was very... risky. Very rash indeed. She still did not understand the seriousness of the situation. Did she not know what he could do to her if his instincts took better of him?

Raph finally arrived at the lair. He huffed as he stretched himself. A good run through the city helped clear his mind. Leo was waiting for him outside his room. He snapped out of his deep thought trance when he noticed Raph walking up to him. "Is she ok?" he asked.

"She'll be fine," Leo said, "but I couldn't help be notice she has a few bruises on her wrists. Mikey has to remember to control his own strength." He watched Raph's response closely.

Raphael's eyes widened. "Grrr, it's not Mikey's," he replied feeling self-hatred.

"Why would you say that?" he asked, calmly.

Raphael looked over at him, his first coiling up and he punched the stone brick wall. "Because those bruises on her wrists... they were MY fault. Not Mikey's. I caused them."

Leo looked at him. He wanted his brother to stay calm. "Raph, I understand you don't like this season and how you— none of us— can control our urges. Did you try anything with her? I thought you said she was too young for this?"

"She IS too young for this," growled out Raphael. "I... I... She tried running away again. And she was struggling..." he said, sounding even guiltier.

Leo nodded, understanding Raph's "hunting" instincts of this season were being provoked, yet he sounded guilty of it. Raph was more of a hunter during this time. By the tone of his voice, Raph was scared he might actually do some serious damage to her if Ali wasn't careful around him.

"Calm yourself," Leo told gently told Raph.

Raph took a deep breath of air calming himself down. He uncurled his fist and looked up at him. "How are things with the curvy one?" he asked trying to switch subjects.

Leo turned and headed back to his room. "She's with Donnie," he said as he entered his room.

Raphael arched a brow at Leonardo. He snorted. If it was HIS girl, he would never share her with anybody. Even his own brothers. But Kat was a risk taker and more willing than Ali. She also thought of this season as a game, so there was really nothing to worry about with her. He shrugged and headed over to the couch to go to sleep.

Kat was in deep sleep against Donnie, seemingly peaceful. Donnie, however, still couldn't sleep. He had a gut-wrenching feeling that Kat could really get hurt if she wasn't careful. But, he also knew how willing she was, so maybe she wouldn't get hurt. Who was he kidding? He was an animal, much stronger than her either way. He mentally argued with himself, depressed that he couldn't get himself under control. He was the smartest of his brothers, so why does he turn into this hungry beast every time this season hits? Donnie's eyes connected with Leo as he walked in.

Leo watched Katrina sleep, then he looked at Donnie. With his urges and energy low for the night, he nodded at Donnie, saying that he can have her for the night.

Donnie, instead, shook his head. "Take her; please," he almost begged, not wanting to risk on hurting her.

Leo gave him a questioning look and walked over to Donnie's bed. He gently scooped Katrina up in his arms, holding her lovingly. He took a quick, unnoticeable whiff at Donnie. He seemed a bit... odd tonight; not as active and aggressive. He gave him one last look as he carried Katrina back to his room.


	11. Some Quiet-Sit Down time

Donatello visibly relaxed when they were gone. He did not trust himself anymore.

Once inside Leo's room, he gently laid Katrina down. She snuggled against his arm wanting closure. She looked almost cute like this.

Raph hesitated going into his room. He couldn't muster up the courage to check on Ali right now, even while she was sleeping. How bad were the bruises on her wrists? She wasn't hurt badly, was she? He growling in irritation at himself and went over to the couch.

The next morning Raph woke up to the smell and sounds of something cooking. He sat up, stretched, and went into the kitchen to find Kat cooking... and Leo, watching her, his arms crossed. Raph could not smell any signs of her feminine hormones due the smell of breakfast. She sent him a friendly cheerful smile, which he did not return.  
"Good morning! Care for some eggs? I cooked some bacon too," she said, smiling.

Leo looked a little worried. Sure, the danger was much smaller now due to her inventive ways of reducing the... temptations, but the small chance was still there that someone could act up.

"Sounds good to me," Raph responded.  
Donnie had been awake for a while. He still remembered the events of last night; him going up top and forcing himself on a woman, killing her in the midst of his excitement. It haunted his mind. He promised Leo he wouldn't kill another female during this time, but it happened. He snorted, thumping his fingers on his knee as he tried to figure a way out of this. He had to act completely normal. If Leo found out... He couldn't even imagine what would happen.

"I smell breakfast cooking!" Mikey came in cheerfully rubbing his palms and licking his mouth. He stopped surprised to see the curvy one. Leo sent him a warning glare.

He tried to avert his eyes from his staring brother. "You cook?" Mikey asked. "It's about time a pro was in the kitchen."

Kat gave him a smirk. "You ain't seen nothing yet!" She almost professionally flipped the omelet without spilling anything. It almost looked as good as those chefs in the cooking shows. Raph raised a brow at that and snorted. At least she's good for something, and he was starting to like her. He thought, at first, that she was a brainless bimbo with big tits. He saw that he was wrong now.  
"Oi, Donnie!" Mikey called for his bro to make sure his bro saw the cooking show.

Donnie jumped. Someone was calling his name. His nervousness made his presume he was found out already. His breath was caught in his throat as he walked out of his room and into the kitchen. His eyes directly focused on Leo and he started to sweat. He took a deep breath. "Someone called my name?"

"Bro! Look at this!" Mikey said in excited childish voice, pointing at Kat who acknowledged Donnie's presence with a nod. "We got a master chef in the kitchen!"

"Is there anything special you would like me to cook for you, Donnie?" she said in a soft voice, remembering what they did last night. She was already cooking omelet for Leo and she already had scrambled eggs prepared for everyone— even Ali. She did not know if it was still alright for her to come out, though. Kat was surely risking it, but Leo's presence seemed to sooth her down, including everyone else.

Donnie let out a sigh of relief, glad that no one knew what he was up to last night; his little mishap up top in the city. "No thank you, Katrina," he said, walking over to the cupboard. "I just need a cup of tea." He still had to calm himself down.

Kat shrugged and served the food when it was done. She sat next to Leo. Mikey continued on talking, asking Kat what other food she could cook. Everyone else stayed quiet. Kat looked over at Donnie and tilted her head to the side, noticing how detached he was. Was her presence making everyone uncomfortable? She felt the reassuring hand of Leo on her shoulder and she looked at him turning her head to face him.

Leo gave her a reassuring look to say it's not her fault. Everyone had quite a rough night last night. Leo had a talk with Raph, Raph still being a little irritated towards Mikey and himself, and Leo struggling to understand what's wrong with Donnie. He smelt it last night when he took Katrina back to his room. Donnie has a faint scent of fear on him. Last night was just a mess.

* * *

Raph barely ate. It wasn't long before he said he was done and left the table. He piled another plate of food and brought it to his room, knocking on the door to see if Ali was up yet.

After asking who it was, Ali unlocked the door to let Raphael inside. He did not meet her eyes, knowing that those bruises Leo told him about were all his own fault. "Your friend cooked this morning," he said trying to sound casual and placed the tray for her on the table.

"Thanks," she said quietly. She took the book from the bed and held it out to him. "Here's the book back," she said. She held it out to him, exposing the marks on her wrists.

His eyes landed on the book, but caught her bruises. He felt something stab him deep in his chest as he saw them. His gut wrenched and his shoulders clenched up. He outstretched his shaking hand. Ali thought he was going to take the book, but he gently took her by her hand, taking the book and placing it some other place. He brought her wrist closer to his eyes feeling self-hatred and regret. He was surprisingly gentle, rubbing her skin very smoothly with his thumb, as if trying to sooth the pain away. "I... did this..." he said in a low voice. He sounded calm, but sad.

Ali's gut wrenched with shame. It was her own fault those bruises were there in the first place. She didn't want Raph blaming himself for this, but she couldn't bring herself to comfort him. So much happened too fast for her last night. "It doesn't hurt," she said.

Raph's eyes quickly snapped to her and he narrowed them. "Liar," he said gently, not at all accusing her, but just stating it out, showing that she could not fool him.

She down turned her eyes, tried to shrink back. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He let go of her. "Ali, stop. I'm sorry," he said as he lifted her face up gently under her chin. He was acting like a different guy, so very gentle at the moment as if he was afraid to break her. He made her look at him. "Hurting you is the last thing I want," he said truthfully.

She searched his face. He really was sorry. "But... it was my fault, Raph. You can't blame yourself for this," she said, wanting him to realize that it was her fault for getting scared and running off.

"No. I should try to control myself better." He released her once again and stepped away, feeling himself getting angry at himself. "I am your guardian, Ali," he spoke out. "I should protect you... NOT harm you."

She took a nervous step back. Seeing there was no way to change his mind about whose fault this is, she lowered her head and whispered, "I understand." She hid her arms behind her back.

Raphael sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Eat... I'll be back to check on you soon," he spoke. He was getting used to her... smell. But he did not know if his brothers were.

She smiled shyly and nodded.

Though Mikey continued to chat Katrina up, he started to wonder where Raph had gone off to. Probably with his little pet. He couldn't help but snort at that. He almost had her yesterday. He had to be sneaker than that than reacting upon dumb luck next time.


	12. Ali and Mikey

"Ali?" There was a knock on the door. Ali jolted with surprise at the suddenness of the voice. But it wasn't the voice she was expecting. She went to the door and unlocked it.

"It's open," she said, stepping back.

Kat walked in, looking rather melancholy. "Are you ok?" she asked. "I heard what happened yesterday."

Ali cringed and subtly hid her wrists behind her back, slightly looking at the ground.

"You should really be more careful. I told you what would happen. I don't want anything to happen to you," Kat sighed in a 'tsk, tsk' kind of tone. "Mikey didn't hurt you, did he?"

Ali looked at her. So she heard of the incident in Mikey's room, but she was unaware of the bruises on her wrists? She figured it was best not to let her know about them and just simply answer the question. "No, he didn't," she answered.

"Ali," Kat said, a bit more sternly, "don't lie to me." She scrunched her brows, staring hard at her.

"Kat, he didn't. I'm fine," she said quietly.

Kat gave her a smile, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Good. It could have been a lot worse. I'm just thankful that you are ok. I'm glad Raph was there for you. He won't let anything happen to you, and he won't do anything to you."

Ali nodded, silently gulping to herself. She gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Kat. I'm just glad you're doing fine, too." She was glad to see her friend again.

Kat smiled back and gave her and gave her a hug. "Just stay in here. You'll be fine, Ali."

* * *

Later that day Kat decided to enter the dojo and see the guys practice. They were amazing! She was having a total nerd-gasm over this. They were flawless in their weapon technique, especially Leo. So graceful and powerful. He was truly gifted.

Kat watched them for hours not at all getting bored by this. When the time for training was over, everyone left the dojo, except for Kat and Leo. She noticed the sweat on his pronounced muscles and felt herself blush. She was slightly... just slightly… getting turned on by this. But Leo could still smell the air. It was barely noticeable but it was there. He looked in the direction of Kat

He gave her a playful snort. Was she doing this on purpose? He defined his movements to see if she was getting any more excited by this.

Kat inhaled sharply when he performed a rather complex ninja move. She shuddered when his stance showed off all of his muscles. She smiled. He must have known she was enjoying this, having him show off like that.

* * *

Raph was pacing the sewer tunnels, trying to clear his head. Training wasn't long enough for him to get his mind off of things. He was slowly losing control over himself. He hadn't done it with anyone yet. He was cringing, growling, and slamming his fists on the walls on the tunnels. He tried again to stroke out his urges, but it wasn't enough. He had gone too long retraining himself like this. He hated it. He hated this feeling, the feeling of losing control.

Maybe scoring with a babe would make it easier on him. He had a few bucks on him, so he could easily sneak up top and find himself a girl. He had to hurry. He was losing it.

* * *

Michelangelo was playing Nintendo in the living room when he heard door to Raphael's room slowly open. Ali peaked her head out of the room. She couldn't force herself to stay in there all day. Raph was indeed very kind to keep her safe in there, but she just couldn't stay in there forever. She looked around. It seemed pretty quiet. But it seemed pretty quiet last time, too.

Mikey quickly hid behind the wall, smelling her when she came out into view. She moved slowly to the living room, then he swooped in closer to her, leaning against the wall on his arm and trapping her between himself and the wall.

"Hi!" he said with a wide goofy grin, watching her.

Again, she was wrong and careless to leave. She slid down a bit, feeling like a bug under a microscope as Mikey looked down at her. She gulped, but she didn't believe things were going to be as bad as last time, thinking things will be better if she just remained calm. She wanted to prove she didn't need to be taken care of all the time. She could look after herself.

"Um... I just need to walk around a bit. I've been in one place for too long," she said to him, giving him a very small smile. She tried edging pass him.

Mikey smiled at her, pleasantly. His smile would have been considered cute, if it was not for the situation they were both in. "Cool! I'll walk with yah!" he said, eyeing her over.

There was a bit of a jump in her stomach, but she forced herself to stay calm. She averted her eyes, staring nervously at the ground and nodded.

Mikey took his arm away that was blocking her walk. He watched her go to the sewers and followed her, making small talk along the way. He behaved like he was not a threat at all. He wanted her to be comfortable.

* * *

"Do you play video games, Ali?" he asked her .

"I play a little," she said. "I'm not very good, but I so play." She was slowing becoming more comfortable around him. Small talk was indeed calming her nerves.

"Cool!" Mikey exclaimed. "I play Mario games all the time!" he smiled at her. "Maybe we could play sometime. It seems boring being locked up all alone in a room," he gave her a genuine sympathetic look .

She looked at him and gave him a small smile. "We should," she said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

Mikey's plan was working. He was slowly winning her trust. She sure was cute. He would like to be friends with her... and maybe even slightly more than that, if it was not mating season. He just imagined he would make goofy love jokes and give her field flowers one day. He was a little bit of a romantic really... but the season had an effect on his personality and the main thing he was after was not entirely all innocent .

They were away from the lair now and Mikey started telling her how great and funny she was and how she actually laughed at his jokes. Once he felt like he got her comfortable enough, he forcefully, but gently shoved Ali to lean against the wall and trapped her there just like before. His arm was beside her as he was looking down at her. "Ali..." he spoke softly and cupped her cheek gently enjoying her smell very much. "You're so cute, Ali..." he spoke.

Ali looked into his eyes. She felt a little shudder in her stomach at his touch. She didn't move just yet, trying to read his face.

"It's just..." he moved his face closer, "please don't run..." his voice was almost desperate. He was inches away from her lips. "Can I kiss you?" he whispered for her permission but really did not think he would be able to stop himself if she said no.

Her eyes slowly widen. "Uh... Mikey?" she stuttered. She started to feel like she was in danger. Was the season getting to his head? "Mikey..." She was trying to snap him out of it.

Mikey's eyes were glazed over and he slowly reduced the distance between them. Ali shifted her face to the side as a last minute and Mikey ended up kissing her cheek.

The feeling on his lips on her face made her tremble. She put her hands on his chest trying to push him back.

Mikey whimpered against her skin and trembled. "Don't you like me, Ali?" he spoke almost heart-broken into her ear .

Her face didn't move, but she turned her eyes towards him. Her breathing started to get a bit choppy. Still having her hands up, she said, "Mikey... I... This isn't you. Please..."

Mikey gritted his teeth. "Why does Raph get to keep you and I don't!?" he suddenly sounded jealous and angry. "You like being his pet?" He stepped away from her giving her some space.

Ali looked at him straight on. The tone of his voice made her a nervous, but she stayed still. Why was he acting like this all of a sudden? "Mikey?" she said again. She wasn't a pet. She wasn't something to be held as a possession. "No one is keeping me," she said, soft, sweet, and reassuringly.

Mikey's eyes shot to hers and he stilled, seemingly calm. He tilted his head realizing that she might be right and that he really did have a shot at this... she could choose him if she liked him in the end. "You're right, Al," he said cheerfully again with a goofy smile. He rubbed the back of his neck as if he was ashamed of something he did, like spilling a glass of water.

Ali felt herself relax again as she looked him over. Did he just have a snap in and out of personality? She walked up to him, seeing he was back to his normal self. "Are you ok?" she asked, trying to meet his down cast eyes.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Yeah! I'm fine. Sorry about that. I get a bit... carried away. Poetic and emotional sometimes… heh heh."

She smiled back. She did want him to understand no one was keeping her, but that Raph was just... protecting her. She pulled a sleeve over her wrist, think about what Raph had told her when she was in the same position with him last night in the sewers.

Mikey noticed the movement and grabbed her hand lifting it to his face. He inspected it like a confused puppy but he frowned when he realized what it was. He remembered that time in his room where he tried to forcefully kiss her. "Did I do this to you?" he asked her letting go of her.

She shook her head. "No, Mikey. You didn't. It's ok," she said, giving his a small smile, trying to calm his frowning face.

His eyes turned into concerned. "I would never intentionally try to hurt you… but I can really lose control of myself! I don't want to hurt you, Ali," he suddenly said. "Hurting you would be like kicking an innocent puppy! You just… don't do it."

Ali brought herself close to him, holding his arm. "Mikey, you didn't do anything. I promise." She tried to make something up on the spot to make his feel better. "I... I have been... I've been trying to lift Raph's weights while I have been staying in his room. You know, not much to do in there," she smiled.

Mikey's brows shot up and he burst in laughter at that. He started teasing her and feeling her biceps telling what a tough girl she was. It was making Ali smile.

She smiled to hide the real reason behind her bruises, but it really didn't matter.

Mikey lead her back to the lair telling all the cool funny things that happened to him and his bros. he was making Ali feel a little better by his light hearted attitude. Every once in a while he would still send her that longing look.


	13. Raph's Struggles

Raph was trying to catch his breath, growling and panting like an animal. He was laying, weary on the bed of the motel. He could feel the animal inside him still trying to claw its way out. He needed more. He snorted, spitting the blood out of his mouth. He looked over at her, laying unconscious in the bed. She was still breathing. Good. He left the money for her trouble and called 911. He roughed her up pretty badly, but she wasn't dead. He checked her over to make sure her bones were not broken and her heart was still beating at a normal pace. He wanted to make sure she got help before he disappeared into the night to find the next pray. He was hunting again.

From the roof tops, he spotted a drunk girl wobbling on her feet, trying to get back to her apartment. He smirked and narrowed his eyes. Perfect catch. She didn't stand a chance of resisting. As he had his way with her, she soon enough stopped resisting and embraced him, moaning like she hasn't gotten it in months. Raph was more than sure that was the case. She was not much of a looker... not like Ali...

Ugh; no! Not again! His thoughts returned to her! Ali. Raph closed his eyes in concentration, trying to shake his thoughts from her. He was not that rough with this one, due to him already satisfying himself prior to this. When he was done, she fell back against the stone wall of a building and he snorted. She was so drunk she would not remember any of this. He left her there, not caring much about her as he climbed back up to the roof tops and started running through the city.

'Why are you thinking about her?' he cursed at himself. 'No; pull yourself together. You're protecting her. She's not your pet and she's not your toy.' He couldn't bring himself to do such a thing to her, but her face kept flashing in his head when he was with the woman in the motel and the drunken one down the alley. Why? Why does he keep seeing her when he does this? He growled at himself. He did not want to admit it, but he wanted Ali... sexually. Deep inside himself, his beast, wanted her, no matter how young she was.

Time pasted by and Raph felt like he satisfied himself enough. He leaped down to the streets, found the nearest manhole, and headed back home. He hesitated in returning because he didn't want to force himself on Ali, the beast inside him still calming down. A glimpse of her could set the fire off again.

He slowly walked down the sewer tunnels. He was starting to give up on himself. He had to get Ali away from here before she gets really hurt. The bruises on her wrists are going to look like a simple paper cut compared to the other things that could happen to her.

He made up his mind and decided to call Casey Jones tomorrow. Maybe Casey and April would be able to keep Ali and Katrina over at their place until this hellish season was over.

When Raph came in the lair his eyes widened at what he saw. Ali and Mikey were playing a video game together. Mikey was smiling and laughing in the process and nudging Ali with his elbow when she seemed to lose.

A wave of jealousy passed through him. "Mikey, what are you doing?!" Raph growled as he approached his brother.

"Oh hey, Raph!" Mikey smiled at him goofily and rubbed the back of his neck. "Just showing Ali the new game I got on Nintendo! She is pretty bad at it," he snorted and snickered as Ali's character in the game died once again.

Raph's fists tightened. He directed his attention to Ali now. "What are you doing out!?" he asked her sternly, his scowl hardening. "How many times do we have to go over this!?"

"Whoa, whoa, bro. Relax!" Mikey intervened, seeing that Ali was getting really uneasy by Raphael's stern voice. "She got bored sitting in the room all day with no one to talk to. I can control myself alright now. Kind of got used to her smell and stuff. It's no big deal." He waved it away like it was nothing, but Raph was not buying it.

He harshly growled at Mikey. He didn't believe he could control himself. Being the youngest, Mikey had the least self-control. Plus, Ali could be easily over powered if he lost it. "Ali, come here, now!" Ralph growled.

Mikey pouted and crossed his arms but did not object to Raphael's wishes. Ali put the controller down and followed Raphael into his room.

He had her walk in first. He followed and closed the door behind him. "What does it take to get through to you?" he growled, glaring at her. "You want to get yourself killed? Cuz that is what will happen if you continue to disobey me!"

"Raph, I... I..." Ali started, feeling nervous again by his harsh tone.

"Don't! Just DON'T!" He held his hand up, telling her to stop. He crossed his arms, his shoulders tight with frustration. "How can I protect you when you don't even take simple probations?" he asked narrowing his eyes. "He could've forced himself on you. Is that what you want?" he said, getting closer to her. "Is that what you're after?"

She backed away from him, pulling her neck in and hunching her shoulders. Her whole body was trembling, her breath jittering and her heart pounding, like a frightened child being scolded by her father. She shook her head. "No." Her voice was small, almost in a whisper, and her eyes were worried.

"THEN STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHERS!" he raised his voice, his eyes blazing with rage.

Ali shook with terror as she pressed her back into the wall. Even when she felt she couldn't back up any more, her shaking legs still tried to push herself back more. Her eyes widened and flooded with tears, her heart raced, and she felt fear's freezing hand clench her spine. She grasped her head in a panic, squeezed her eyes shut, and cried, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Raph looked over at her and felt his anger leave him. Ugh, she was just a kid. He slowly started to breath normally and stepped away from her. His fists unclenched and his scowl softened. He sighed, trying to calm himself down. "Don't put your life on the line like that again," he said in a softer tone. "We can really hurt you if we lose ourselves," he said, making sure she understood. "And I mean REALLY hurt you. Especially if you resist. Katrina takes her own risks when she comes out. She doesn't resist us and that's why she has a better chance of surviving. Not to mention Leo's constant presence with her." He sighed rubbing his forehead. "I'm not Leo, Ali. I don't have the self-control he's got. I wish I did to make this easier on you, but I don't. That's why you're locked here."

Ali was still breathing uneasily. "R-Raph...?" she hiccupped.

"Sssshh," he said. He took a step back, motioning with his hand for her to calm down, but he was also trying to calm himself down. He didn't trust himself with her if he could be so harsh and scare her like that.

"Raph..." she took a hesitating step toward him. She couldn't stop herself from shaking."Raph, I..."

Raph quickly retreated back from her, feeling like he was losing control of himself due to all the anger and agitation Ali has out him through. "Don't come any closer, Ali. It's not safe to be so near me." He started to back away from her, closer to the door.

She stood where she was, holding herself in a timid, frightened way. "I... I u-understand," she sighed.

"I didn't mean for this to come out so harsh, but I ain't gonna sugar coat it to you no more," he spoke and moved to the door. "Just stay here." He then left her.

"Bro, she's a big girl," Mikey said as Raph came out of his room. "She can handle herself."

Raphael looked over at him and growled, storming over to him. "Idiot! You can't control yourself! You're unpredictable! And that's what make you dangerous!" He growled in his face. "It won't matter if she's a big girl or not. You'll tear her apart of she resists you!"

Mikey queried an eye ridge at him. "Neither can you. You're the hunter here. So why do you get to have her?"

Raph growled. "Because I at least feel shame and regret for losing control."

Mikey looked at him for a moment to process his answer."Oooohhh," he said, giving him a silly look. "So, you DO want her like that, but you know she won't be able to take it? I getcha."

"No, I... I don't know!" Raphael growled out. "This whole season makes me confused. I don't know if I want her just for her or if it's the season talking."

Mikey sat up straight at attention at his words. Raph did want Ali? Then why is he staying away from her? Mikey's young mind couldn't understand why Raph won't just take her already. The tension was killing him, and he could tell it was killing Raph, too.

"Mikey, you're 'n idiot. You still don't understand that I could..." (Rip her apart, he thought.) "Ugh! Go play your video games, Mikey."

Ali's heart was still thumping. She was trying to calm down. Raph was being so protective of her, but she didn't want to be protected. It reminded her how much Katrina "protected" her a lot back home. Was she really that naïve and weak that people had to look out for her all the time? She had to be protected, but she didn't want to be.


	14. The Serious Question

Leo and Katrina came out of their room. She smiled at Raph and went on the couch to join Mikey, who was playing video games. They were like children, conversing with each other about such nonsense, like comic books and video games.

Raph looked over at Leo, who was watching them calmly and quietly, observing, and protecting. "How can you stand it?" Raph asked in a low voice so Mikey and Kat didn't hear. Leo turned his head to look at him in question. "How can you stand... being so close to her? Keeping yourself under control?" Raph said, searching for an answer in his older brother's eyes.

Leo gave his brother a confused look. "What do you mean, Raph?"

Raph gritted his teeth. "Aren't you afraid of losing control? Of hurting her in the process?"

Leo looked at Katrina then back at Raph, speaking as quietly as he could. "She's... she's very different. Very accepting than any other females I've come across during this season," he said with a little smile on his face. "She doesn't mind it... and, for the most part, she provokes it. It's almost like she wants me to lose control. She's very reckless, but she can withstand it." He looked at her in admiration. "She's very different."

Raph looked at his brother in shock then looked at kat as if seeing her in a different light. She appeared childish to him right now playing those video games. But could all those words be true about her? Raph then looked at Leo again and smirked at him. "Lucky," he punched his bro playfully on the shoulder. "

Leo smiled at his playful gesture, but he waned to know the real reason why Raph was asking. "Why do you ask? Is something wrong?"

"Kinda" Raph replied, his smile failing. "I'm worried. Every so often… I… I keep seeing her. Whenever I… go out, I… see her," Raph said indicating that he was mating with females up op. "Her face keeps popping up in my head!"

Leo looked down as he sighed when he understood. Raph couldn't fight anymore. He was losing himself to his urges, caving to the beast within. He was trying to find the right words to say to his unstable brother. "You want her?" he simply asked, wanting Raph to answer his own question.

Raph turned his head, scrunching his brow in irritation. He was breathing heavily, afraid to admit it to himself. "I… I... I don't know."

Leo looked sternly at him. "Raph."

"I do," he growled, his fists tightening. "I want her… but I can't…"

"But you still want to keep her safe?"

"Yes" Raph responded, quietly. "Even if means away from me"

"Raph,.. it's..." he was trying to say. Leo knew the more Raph tried to restrain himself, the more unstable he will be, which will lead to rash acts. He wanted his brother to relieve himself, but if he was determined not to do anything to Ali, he will lose his sanity (just until the season is over.) He was fighting for too long. Leo took a breath and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Then keep her safe. If you have feelings for her, the best thing you can do is keep her safe."

Raphael sighed. "I'm calling in Casey to have her stay at his place till this nightmare ends."

"If you feel that it's the best thing to do," Leo answered. He patted his brother's shoulder, trying to at least comfort him a bit.

"I was looking for your approval of this. Thanks," Not wanting to say on such a subject, Raph cleared his throat and asked, "Have you talked to Don about sending the girls back? To their own... dimension?"

Leo lowered his head. He knew that the girls had to get home some time or later, but he had grown so attached to Katrina. "We will find a way to get them back," he said, slightly sad now that he was thinking about it.

It was like Leo had found his match. Katrina was smart, beautiful, funny, and had a strong character. Everything he ever wanted in a mate for life... but, she had to go back home. He felt like he couldn't bring himself to let her go. She had become more than a friend to him and he couldn't let it end.

Raphael nodded. "They don't belong here..." Raph looked at Kat and how well she was dealing with Mikey, "even if one of them is doing so well."

* * *

Leo couldn't sleep that night. He lay awake, Kat laying half asleep next to him. She was so soft and warm and she snuggled herself so close to him, like she trusted him even in sleep. He smiled a bit as he brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. Raph's words still lingered in his head. Would he be able to let her go if she had to go back?

Kat moaned in her sleep and snuggled closer. Her eyes opened and she lazily stretches and yawns. She made a cute sound and looked over at him.

He smiled and pulled her in to his her head. "Katrina? Are you... happy here?"

Kat's eyes open. "Yah kidding? This is like a dream come true! Do you have any idea how much of a fan girl I am?" She asked in a girly tone, almost squealing.

He chuckled a bit at her answer, but he knew she wasn't take this question seriously. He couldn't bring himself to ask her if she wanted to go home, leaving him, if she had to. He played with her hair as he debated whether or not he should ask Donnie if they should figure out a way to get the girls back.

Oblivious to his deep thinking trance, Katrina sat up and started some small talk. "Well, since you are up, I guess now is a good time to ask if you think you can teach me tessen fighting? " she asked him. "I want to know that cool ninjutsu, too!" She said enthusiastically, getting up.

Leo smiled. "I will be honored to teach you what I know, unless," he held her arm as he pulled her close to him, "you be a good girl." He looked at her playfully, knowing that her watching him gets her excited.

Katrina smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him, playfully biting his lip. "Mmm, what If I WANT to be a bad girl, huh?" She laid on top of him, wiggling her eyebrows .

She always knew how to lighten the mood. Leo almost forgot why he was acting so solemn and complied to her teasing behavior. He growled at her playfully and crept his fingers up her sides. "Then I'm going to have to teach you another lesson other than ninjutsu."

Kat bit her bottom lip getting excited by his words. "Oh? Are those lessons... rather intimate?" She asked him and wrapped her arms around him.

"They could be," he smirked, holding onto her leg with one hand and wrapping his others round her body.

"Are you sure that I will be the one in need of training in that aspect?" She tilted her head playfully almost challenging him.

Leo felt a spark in his stomach and he sat up, pushing her off him and leaning over her. "Don't push me," he growled with a smile, but he really wanted her to push him.

"Oh?" Kat said in a sensual way arching her eyebrow at him and spread her legs.

He gave her a serious, but playful look.

Moments later, after their play session, Leo was resting his head on top of her stomach and finally got his mind back on track with what the real issue was. He sat back up and looked down at her. Not wanting to come out straight right away with his fear, he took it nice and slow.

"Karina, you know, this season really messes with our heads. We don't know if we're after females because of our urges, or because we actually have feelings for them." He combed his fingers through her hair. "I... I strongly believe I have feelings for you." He took a breath and finally let it out. "I don't think I can bring myself to let you go back."

Kat's eyes widened as she looked over at him. "You're... you're going to keep me here? Even against my will?"

He looked at her for a moment, reading the hint of nervousness in her face. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly. "I… will let you go." He held her close, his hands trembling a bit at the thought of her leaving.

Kat smiled softly. "I... I am still not sure if I want to stay or not," she said honestly. "You're sure as hell making it hard to leave... but, what if all these feelings are just... as you said because of the season?" She looked at him in a worried way.

He was silent for a moment. "I have a feeling it's not," he sighed.

Kat supped his cheek in her palm. "I think... I am getting feelings for you too."

He leaned in and kissed her again, much longer this time. She meant more to him now than she did when he first met her. So much has changed since then. So much.


	15. So Close-Truth Comes to Light

Meanwhile Raph was phoning Casey. "What!? When will you be back?" he growled.

"Not for a while, Raph. I can't look after the girl. I'm sorry," Casey returned.

Raph slammed the phone and growled. It looked like Ali had no other choice but to stay here.

Ali pressed her ear against the door. She couldn't hear much, but she did recognize, by the sound of his voice, that Raph was unhappy. What could be the matter? She scrambled back to the bed and sat down when she heard him coming back.

He knocked on her door and came in. "Looks like you're gonna have to stay here, Ali," he said crossing his arms. Being around her smell was a little bit more bearable now, but it still spiked his animalistic urges.

Ali cocked her head. "Stay here? You're... you were sending me away?" Her face slowly became solemn when she realized what he was saying. "You want to get rid of me?" she whispered.

"N-No!" he said right away turning from her. "I just don't want you to get hurt!" he explained right away, getting nervous . "For your own safety."

Well, she couldn't blame him for sending her away. She had caused enough trouble already. "Safe? Safe from what?" she asked. "I promise I'll stay here. I won't go out anymore, I promise."

"Safe from... me," he said angrily.

She looked at him for a moment. She didn't believe him. She got up and walked over to him. "Raph, you told me you're not an animal," she said, trying to comfort him. She couldn't stand to see him hating himself like this. This had to be her fault because of her clumsiness and disobedience. This wasn't his fault.

Raph felt himself shake, her smell exciting him. "Ali... I know. It's just the season," he was sounding as if he was trying to convince himself more than she was. "I don't know if it's all the season... or just me."

It was like Raph was talking in riddles. She couldn't wrap her mind around what he was saying. Was she really this much of a burden him this much? She took a step back, seeing his uneasiness. "Raph," she whispered, "do you need help?"

"NO!" he barked out feeling the rage at himself build up. "Ali, don't you understand?! I want you! I want your body badly. I want to take your virginity!" he said his eyes angry. "But… I can't! I'm supposed to be your protector! I'm sorry."

Ali's stomach clenched up and her eyes widened. She straightened herself up as she felt herself freeze up, a fearful expression frozen on her face. He said that? He actually said that? Has he always felt this way? Is that why he wanted to send her away? Her mind was completely blank. She couldn't speak. She took a small step back, still staring at him. She didn't know what to do.

"Raph... I..." she started, but her voice was failing. She was getting really nervous. She didn't want to sell herself like this... but if it was to help a friend? "Raph..." she whispered again. She could feel herself getting very jittery. She lowered her head and took a step forward. What was she doing?

Raph looked at her, his eyes widening. "Wha... what are you doing?"

She flinched, looking away in shame. She didn't want him to feel this way, this being her fault, but she was very scared about it. She didn't say anything but took another step towards him.

He felt himself get excited. Her smell getting stronger the closer she stood to him. "Ali... don't... I won't have any control…" he told her in a warning.

'What does it matter,' Ali though to herself. She sighed deeply as she closed her eyes and walked straight up into his arms, pressing the side of her face on his chest.

Raphael bit his lower lip and hesitatingly wrapped his arms around her. Was she... giving herself away to him? He could not hold himself back. He lifted her face and looked at her. She looked a bit scared.

In her mind she was saying to herself, 'This isn't real. This isn't real,' to try to calm herself down. Was she really about to do this? She didn't want Raph to be angry and harsh towards himself because of her. She wanted to help anyway she could. And if it meant by doing this...  
She honestly wasn't sure how much she could handle.

Raph rumbled a growl in this throat. He pushed her against the wall, looking in her eyes for a little longer, then began to kiss her gently.

Ali could feel her heart racing, realizing the position was had gotten herself in. Forced up against the wall like this, like a hostage. She made herself completely vulnerable against him.

His hand travelled from her waist down to her buttocks and he squeezed. His instincts were dictating the whole thing.

Ali's eyes widened and she jumped. 'This isn't real; this isn't real,' she continued saying to herself. None the less, she placed her hand on Raph's hand. She wanted to push him off, but that would probably count towards resisting.

Raph withdrew from her lips, pressing his forehead against hers, his eyes closed and breathing hard. His whole body was stiff and it looked like he was trying to hold back.

He was so close. His breath was hot, making her sweat even more. She didn't notice she was trembling already. Was there still time to rethink this? She absent-mindedly brought her free hand up to his chest, very slowly. There wasn't any force at all, but she pushed against him.

Raph growled and suddenly back away from her. Without looking back, he practically ran to the door and slammed it behind him, leaving Ali all alone.

A wave of relief drowned her. Her knees were wobbly and she was jittery all over. She finally released a breath, her body unclenched, and her racing heart skipped multiple beats. Her body was under so much stress, and when it was relieved so suddenly, she fell to her knees and covered her mouth, her breathing hitching wildly like she was about to throw up. Her mind was clouded and body felt incredibly weak. She almost did that? How stupid can she be? She spat out the bad taste of her stomach. 'What were you thinking, you stupid idiot?' she screamed at herself, gagging out. 'You stupid, stupid idiot.' Now that she knew just how Raph felt about her, she wasn't so sure if she had he courage to go through with it.

Raph was breathing hard, trying to calm himself down. What was he doing? He almost took her... Ugh! He punched the wall hard not caring a bit for the pain.


	16. Raph and Ali

Ali paced the room. She was still dizzy with nausea of her own stupidity. She had to make up her mind and she had to do it now. She can't keep hiding forever. She huffed and went to the door. Pressing her ear to it, she listened to see if Raph was still out there.

And he was. He was standing in the hallway, his shell leaning against the wall, trying to calm himself down. He did not want to see any of his brothers and he did not want to leave Ali all alone and unprotected again. He closed his eyes to slow down his breathing.

Ali tried to keep calm. She wrenched up her gut and braced herself. She opened the door and stepped out.

Raph's eyes glanced towards her and he stiffened, watching her. "You shouldn't be out here, Ali," he said.

She didn't say anything. She silently gulped as she slowly approached him, again. She could tell he didn't want to do anything to her, but it was killing him inside. She had to do something.

Raph did not step away from her, because he felt his inner animal growl out in pleasure, seeing her advance towards him all on her own. But she was so very young. "Ali, I don't think you realize what you're asking... you're way too young for this," he said in a controlled way.

She ran up into his arms, pressing herself up to him. "Raph, I'm not that young, ok? I'm only 20. I'm not too young... to help."

Raph's eyes widened. He did not expect this at all. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and looked around making sure that no one was around to hear her. He led her back to the room, closed the door, and locked it. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked, stroking her hair. "There will be no going back. I might not be able to stop if you change your mind."

He was so unsure of himself. His resistance was making her even more uneasy. She took his free hand and forcefully placed it on her waist, pressing herself up against him more. "Raph, come on," she said, choking on a sob. She was scared, but she wanted him to feel better. She was willing to do it. The more he warned her, the more nervous she became. She just wanted him to feel better.

Raph purred, his beast started to come out. He could not hold himself back and kissed her softly on the mouth again.

Ali didn't resist. She let him kiss her, feeling the bubbles in her stomach starting to form. She urged herself to stay strong, taking Raph's other hand and wrapping it around herself.

He groaned and churred into her mouth, holding her as he deepened the kiss. He could not believe she was willingly giving herself away like this. It was her most prized possession and he was taking it. He felt honored and bad at the same time.

She could feel all sorts of emotions rising up with in her. She wasn't a kid. She could handle this… couldn't she? She whimpered out of fear, but she tried to cover it up by pushing away from the kiss, breathing choppily as she whispered harshly, "Raph, come on." She was shaking so much, she couldn't delay any longer. She could tell he was fighting his urges as hard as he could. He was so sure he was going to hurt her, but she didn't care. Just so long as it would satisfy him, she didn't mind.

Raph's eyes snapped open as he growled. He hoisted her up, kissing her wildly as he quickly made his way to the bed. Ali's brow scrounged in and she grunted and gasped at his roughness. He shoved her roughly against the bed, straddling her and attacking her neck, kissing and devouring it with deep massaging licks. He began to yank at her jacket, tearing it off.

Reflexively, she brought her hands up to protect herself from his force, but it didn't do any good. She was shaking badly. She placed her clenched hands on his chest, but she didn't say anything. She was twitching and whining at his kisses on her neck, turning her face away so she didn't have to look directly at him, but giving him more access. She breathed harshly at the air nipping against her skin. Soon enough, her shirt was yanked off her, and she couldn't help but jitter. Was the air cold, or did it seem cold because she was nervous?

Raph groaned and tried to control himself and his urges, looking down at he last piece of clothing on her torso. He continued kissing her neck and the exposed skin. His hands started to rub her waist. Ali couldn't stop trembling. She was breathing choppily, feeling his hands on her.

Raph lowered his mouth and began to kiss her small bra covered breasts. He reached behind her and unhooked it, making them naked. Now her whole torso was exposed. He looked down at them, realizing how small they were. He churred when she shifted to try to hide herself. He gently pried her arms away cupped her breast, massaged it, licking the other one very gently.

Ali gasped, grunted, and squirmed underneath him. She didn't stop him, but she couldn't help but move around. She squeezed her eyes shut, her heart racing a bit. She moved her arms in, trying to hide herself, his face in between her barrier, but he didn't seem to notice. She was so embarrassed to show herself, but even more embarrassed she wasn't as appealing as Katrina.

He continued his gentle licks, wanting to make her wet and satisfied before he would take her. He was surprised to see how much self-control he had over himself in this situation. All this time he was afraid that he would simply take her without any preparations. He was breathing hard as one of his hands released her breast and went for her pants, unzipping them and yanked them off. She let out a questioning whine. She was in nothing but her pink undies now.

Ali reflexively pulled up her knees, crossing her legs at the heels to try to hide herself. She was getting used to his tongue on her skin, but her heart still fluttered. She was starting to blush badly.

Raph growled at her in a warning, baring his teeth at her face. Ali slightly gasped in fear, turned her head to try to hide her face against her shoulder at his warning as he forced her legs to spread. He began to kiss his way down to her privates. She wiggled at his kisses, breathing heavily. His face was at the level of her underwear and he took a big sniff, inhaling her scent.

It was too late to turn back. She tried scooting back, her breathing was very unsteadily. She held her trembling hands to her heart, still shielding her bare chest with her arms. 'This isn't real,' she said to herself.

He growled and purred as his inner beast liked her scent very much he pulled her undies down noticing a bit of wetness on them. He smirked and darted out his tongue, licking at her.

Ali's breathing hitched. Her eyes went wide and she yelped out, her heart skipping multiple beats. Her spine curved up as she squeezed her legs together. "Wait..." she whimpered.

Raphael growled louder as he forcefully spread her thighs apart and buried his face in her private areas. She immediately starting trembling, crying out at his licking. His tongue had a rough surface to it, but he wasn't that gentle with his licks, her sounds excising him. The back of his throat kept making growling sounds as the beast inside him purred at her taste.

Ali's eyes were wide. She squirmed around, crying out and whining at the feeling. Her legs were trembling in his hold, struggling to close again, but his hold was too strong. She held her trembling arms in tighter, hiding her bare chest as her spine curved around, trying to struggle out of his grip.

Raphael's beast was greatly enjoying her struggles. 'Yes. Yes. Squirm, little one. It makes it all the more fun,' he growled. He dragged her closer to him as she tried to escape, and spread her apart even further. It was so embarrassing for poor Ali, but Raphael's beast did not care. He began to lick at her clit and gently suck on it. He definitely knew what he was doing.

She cried out louder, her breaths quickening. She placed a shaky hand on his head, effortlessly trying to push him back. "R-R-R-Raph... W-What are you doing...?" she panted. She tossed her head around, trembling and struggling helplessly.

Rapahel groaned into her wet snatch at the way she was moaning his name. It was urging him on even more. He released one of her thighs and began to probe her entrance with one of his fingers, wanting her to get used to the feeling first. 'Let me hear you,' his beast purred. 'Let me hear your voice.'

Ali tried to catch her breath, her whole body shaking at the feel of his test. A chill in her spine kept her body still, her eyes wide, her heart thumping, waiting for it. She shifted her legs again to get then to close, but he still wouldn't allow it.

"Ali," he spoke in his passions, his logical side not far gone yet. "Relax." He watched his finger go inside, being as gentle as he could be at the moment.

Ali let out a loud groan. Her body twitched badly, her spine still curved around. She breathed heavily, squeaking, but tried to be quiet. Her hands were jittery, but she forced herself to remain still. She wanted to sit up to look at Raph's face for security. To see his face would probably help her relax more, but she didn't move.

He pushed his finger in further, watching her reactions for any signs of pain. His own erection was already out of his shell since he could not hold it in much longer. He pushed his finger in, hearing her moaning, until he was fully inside of her and began to move it, curling it upwards to give her as much pleasure as possible. He leaned his face in again, sending her a reassuring but lusty look and started to lick at her clit once again.

"AH! Raph!" she cried out, her voice cracking. Her head tilted back and she arched herself again, flopped back down, then arched herself. She didn't have the strength to hide her chest anymore and flopped her arms on the bed, gripping the sheets. "R-Raph... Don't..." She has never felt such a sensation before. Ever. Something that felt this good can't be right. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to remind herself this wasn't real... but it felt real; too real. She groaned out, tossing her head as she tried to adapt to this feeling. "N-N-No..." she mewed.

Raph felt his inner beast growl at him to take her now. Her sounds were beautiful, urging him on even more. He groaned and moaned against her as well, listening to her voice and watching her face as he continued on his pace.

She sucked in a breath, still gripping onto the sheets, her gut wrenching. Her hips were automatically squirming from side to side, trying to help shake this overwhelming, pleasurable sensation. She was trying to hold in her mewing and whining but they would always escape her jittery throat.

He released his finger from inside of her and crawled on top of her, leaning over her. She fluttered her eyes open and looked at him, her face very blushed, trying to catch her breath. "This will be much thicker than my finger now, Ali. Stay still and try to relax," he said with whatever will power he had left and slowly thrusted into her.

Ali's eyes widened, then squeezed shut and she gasped out, hitching her upper body up as she pushed against his chest with her hands. Her legs reflexively twitched as she tried to push her lowed body deeper into the bed as if to try to get too low for him to enter any more. Her breathing was wild. Whatever he has done to her made her body weak and trembling. So many waves of tingling pleasure were coursing through her that she just couldn't keep still. She pressed again against his chest, her arms shaking. She partly opened her eyes, as if to plead with him, breathing in high pitched, choppy gasps.

Raphael took all of this as signs of pain. He stilled, looking down at the penetration and seeing blood. He was not the thickest of the brothers, but still quite thick. Ali's pained, pleading expression was telling him to pull it out, but he did not think he could. He bit his lip and pushed slowly in more until he was laying his body on top of her, filled her up. He made sure not to put his whole weight down on her, but enough to keep her from trying to escape. He cradled her head in his large hand as he nuzzled her face.

Ali was trembling badly, her whole body sweating. "Raph! RAPH!" She tried with all her might to push him off, but her shaky, sweaty hands kept slipping over his shoulder. Her body clenched up. She was getting so frightened. She was so close to losing control and start resisting him.

He did not move his hips, looking down at her. "Shh... shh," he spoke and gently stroke her face. "It will be over soon." He spoke about the pain. 'No. Have her scream. Have her scream for mercy,' the beast said. Deep down he wanted her to stay calm, but he really wanted to hear her beg.

Ali looked at him from the corners of her wet eyes. She continued trembling, her breathing still uneven. She was too overwhelmed to read Raph's face it see if he was speaking the truth. She gave him another push against his chest.

He did not move away from her, but stared down at her, waiting for her to give up the fight. He then began to move his hips slightly and softly, making sure not to start out too rough. Ali moaned a bit, her brow still scrunched in. Then she opened her eyes. Those large, brown, beautiful frightened eyes. Raph's beast liked the sight of them. She was right to be afraid and it pressured him to go further. He put more force to his thrusts, making Ali close her eyes and moan out again.

Hands still trembling on his chest, she groaned loudly, her breath hitching and her body squirming. Everything was in a blur, her mind getting hazy, her stomach churning. "Raph..." she mewed again, slightly pawing his chest. She shook her head, her eyes were lazy as they stared up at him.

Raphael's breathing was getting harder and he groaned out closing his eyes trying to withhold himself from simply hammering her brains out. But his beast still wanted this rough. He gripped her hips and thrusted harder, earning a hiccup and a high pitched moan from her. "Ali..." he churred her name.

She fluttered her eyes, feeling very weak. Her body was under this torturous, pleasurable stress. She wanted it to stop... but she didn't want it to stop... but she wanted it to stop. She couldn't make up her mind. She brought her legs up, trying to push him off with the amount of strength she had left. "Please... stop..." she could barely say.

The beast heard her plea and chuckled darkly. "No," Raph growled out decisively. He held her still and began to move faster inside of her, trying to bring her to her own orgasm. He was also building up and it was impossible for him to stop now.

"AAAAAAHHH! Raph, please...!" she croaked. She started to actually shake, trying again to push him off with both her hands and feet.

Raph growled out in his primal instinct, increasing his pace inside. He loved it, the fight in her. As weak as she was, she was still fighting. She didn't have a chance and the beast found it to be even more amusing as he had his way with her. Ali was practically screaming in ecstacy and arched her back, succumbing to the building pleasure and moaning out his name as she came. Raph leaned to her neck and clamped on hard, clenching his teeth on her, which was sure to leave a mark behind as he held on. His pace was fast and shallow and he closed his eyes, cradling her head as he held it close to him. He snapped his eyes open when he reached his point, released her neck and growled her name in urgency."Ali!" He followed after her, filling her up.

Ali's entire body fell limp. She was a little trembley, but she was limp. She could barely breathe, her eyes fluttering to try to stay open.

Raph hung his head as he breathed hard. his eyes were closed as he tried to catch his breath. A satisfied smile spread across his face. Holy crap! That felt amazing. With his beast finally calm, he finally opened his eyes and looked down at her. She wasn't moving... at all.


	17. Just a father?

Oh no... was he too rough?

"Ali?" his normal worried voice returned. "Ali? No, no, please. I'm... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this." He felt guilt and regret right away. He held her face gently looking her straight in her drooping eyes. He just hoped that he did not hurt her.

Her eyes were close to dull. She didn't respond. Her head was spinning. Her heart was racing. Her thoughts clouded. She let out a soft groan as she closed her eyes.

Raph nudged her cheeks with his nose and gently kissed her lips, trying to get her back. He was relieved to see that she was waisted of energy and wasn't actually hurt. She definitely had him worried for a second. He laid next to her and wrapped an arm around her, bringing her to rest againt him and to sleep.

She sighed at the warm feeling. It encouraged her mind to go to sleep. She just laid there, her breathing slowing turning back to normal.

Raph planted kisses on her head, filling his own eyes starting to close.

It was about an hour after their deed. Raphael felt pleasantly satisfied and the beast was now under control. He looked at Ali and sighed, seeing her peacefully sleeping against him. She was so pretty. He combed his fingers through her hair.

Ali groaned at his touch and slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes were still a bit lazy, but they had their color back. "Raph?" she whispered, blinking away the sleepiness.

Raph gave her a small soft smile. "You alright, kiddo?" he asked, playfully roughening up her hair.

She nodded. "I'll be ok," she said in a very small voice. She tried pulling herself up. Her mind was a blur. She could barely remember what happened. All od a sudden, she felt a pain between her legs. There was pulsating and throbbing. She cried out and doubled over in pain. Raphael sent her a worried look, placing a hand on her back.

"I'm okay," Ali said, again in a small voice.

"I must have gave you a hell of a good time," he smirked and rubbed her lower back affectionately. He seriously felt like he was starting to fall for this girl.

She jittered at the feeling. Why did it hurt? She was trying to calm her choppy breathing, her body slightly quivering. She tried again to get up, but she gasped out loud again at the pain as she flopped over. She helplessly laid there, whining questioningly.

Raph sent her a sentimental look. "I'll get you something for the pain. Lay still," he spoke and came out looking for Donnie to get a pain pill. He came back minute later with a glass if water. "Here, this should help" he spoke gently. It was surprising to see him so gentle like this. For some reason, mating wih Ali has satisfied him more than any other woman ever did.

Ali tried again to push herself up. Her arms wobbled, but she managed to pull herself up and rest her back against the wall. She gave Raph a small smile and took the medication. After swallowing, she laid herself back down. "Thank you," she whispered. She suddenly stilled, shifting her legs a bit. She looked down at her legs. Her legs and the sheets were splattered with blood. She flushed, getting jittery with embarrassment. "I'm sorry..." she whispered, shifting her legs again.

"What for, silly?" He came closer to her ad gently cupped her cheek to make her look at him. He was not angry wih her. He didn't care about the sheets.

"The mess," she said, blushing. "I... I'll clean it up."

Raph smiled at her and shook his head. "It's fine Ali. Don't worry about it"

She gave him a small smile and relaxed. She closed her eyes again to let the medication have it's time to work. She laid there, clinging to his warm touch. She felt more secure with him now.

Raph's smile fell as he looked her over. There was a lot if blood, more than usual. (She must have never even used tampons before, so her hymen was not even touched.) "I'm sorry, Ali, that I did this to you."

"Don't worry," she said quietly, her eyes still close. She tightly held onto his hand with whatever strength she had. This wasn't his fault. It was hers. She pushed him to do it. Just so long as it made him feel better, she didn't mind. "I hope... it made you feel better," she whispered.

Raph slightly gasped. She did this to...? He pulled her into a hug. "You do this... just to make me feel better? You... You don't feel...?" He stopped feeling like asking her if she had romantic feelings for him would be a pansy thing to do.

She slowly raised her hand and laid it on his arm. "You've been like a father to me, Raph. You've... always been there. You want to keep me safe. You cared for me, and I've brought you nothing but trouble. What else was I supposed to do for you?" She didn't remember much of what happened, but his words still rang in her head: "I want you... but I can't. I'm suppose to protect you." She rested her head against him. She was unsure if she had the right feelings for him, but she sure she felt something. She wasn't sure what it was, so she kept quiet about it.

Her words made him feel like he somehow betrayed her. He was supposed to protect her. But he failed. He felt sick knowing that he forced her into sex now realizing that she only saw him as a father figure.

Was it because she is naïve that she is confused. She really did see him as a father, but... she was clueless about the true meaning of a first time. She's offered herself to help others in the past, but not like this. Now thinking over what she said, she couldn't imagine what he was feeling. Was it just the season talking?

"Ali... I... I truly thought you... liked me," Raph said, setting her down. He looked away, his fist curling into itself. He wasn't angry at her, just at himself for not seeing he truth.

She blinked. "Of course, I like you, Raph," she answered, a bit confused at what he meant. "You're my friend."

That answer only put another needle into his heart. He looked down. "I... I gotta go," he said, feeling pain and anger at his foolishness. Of course she didn't like him like that. She only saw him as a friend. A father. He hated himself for forcing her to do this. He headed over to the kitchen. Maybe a glass of water will cool him off.

"What's up, bro," Mikey said as he too walked into the kitchen. He yawned and stretched as he headed to the fridge. Suddenly, he stopped, frozen in alerted attention. He slowly turned his head and looked at Raph, his eyes wide open. He took another sniff to be sure. "Dude..." he began, his voice very dreary and his eyes wide. "Dude, you smell like her. Strongly like her."

"Piss off, Mikey. I'm not in the mood for this," Raph growled out at him and drank the water, feeling as though it was not helping him at all.

Mikey's adrenaline started to kick up. "Dude, dude, come on! What happened?! I actually thought you weren't gonna do anything with her! Are you done with her?! Can I have a turn yet?!"

"NO!" Raph roared, slamming his fist on the table. He threw the glass against the wall feeling his rage pick up at the thought of Ali having to go through the same experience again. "You stay away from her!"

Mikey's eyes widened, a bit surprised at Raph's sudden outburst. Raging outbursts were not new with Raph, but something this time made it different. "Dude," Mikey said, slowly stepping closer, "come on. Talk to me." He had a grin on his face, trying to lighten the mood. The closer he drew to Raph, the more he could smell it on him. It smelled really good.

"I said piss off, Mikey" he snorted out an stormed away from the kitchen aiming to take a shower to get rid of the smell. But Mikey followed.

He hid around the corner as Raph went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Mikey couldn't help but smile. Raph did it with her. He did it TO her. There was no denying it. He savored the smell still wafting in the air. It was getting to his head.

Mikey felt like the season was starting to take over. He desperately wanted Ali now and he would stop a nothing to get her this time.

Raph started the shower. The water washing over his body was really helping him calm down. But as he was showering, Mikey quietly made his way down to Raph's room. The unstable turtle too a big sniff at the door. Oh yes, the smell was a lot stronger in there. He pressed his ear against the door. It was quiet. He tried the nob. His smile spread even wider when he found that it wasn't locked.


	18. Kat's decision-Donnie's unstableness

Leonardo was in dojo, training his ninjutsu, and as always, Katrina was sitting on the mats, watching him. He hours and gone by and Kat was so quiet that he sometimes forgot she was even in there with him. That's how she managed to quietly slip out of the dojo to get something to drink without him noticing.  
To say Kat was rash was an understatement. She was already so comfortable with everybody that she forgot about the mating season altogether, so when she saw Donatello without the presence of her guardian Leo, she didn't think anything of it.

Donnie was sitting at the table with his head in his hands. He took one whiff and straighten up in alert. "K-Kat?" he jittered. His eyes were wide and his hands were quivering. He quickly stood up from the table and walked over to her. He stood close behind her, running his hands over she shoulders, as if to warm her up. He could not control his own body from shaking. His breathing was very choppy and the look in his eyes was not normal, even if it was the mating season.

Katrina blinked, looking at him and taking a sip of orange juice. She was not as comfortable about his presence as she used to be. For her, she was sort of Leonardo now. She had sincerely developed feelings for him, so doing anything intimate with his brothers would be cheating. I was strange that she felt his loyal to Leo now. She couldn't explain it, but that's just the way she felt.

She placed the glass down on the counter, looking at Donatello. "Donnie, are you alright? You seem... tense," she spoke, a little uneasy.

He looked at her straight in the eye. "K-Kat... I..." He ran a shaky hand across her face. "Please... I need this..." He tugged at her shirt, as if clumsily trying to yank it off. He hadn't gone without a session for days he was slowing starting to lose his brilliant mind and act according to his reptilian instinct.

Kat's eyes widened and she stepped back from him, but his hands tightened around her waist even more. "I'm sorry... I don't think I can help you anymore," her voice really sounded apologetic and her blue eyes were, too. "I'm with Leo… and I don't want to hurt him."

Donatello widened his eyes at her statement, feeling anger build up inside of him along with jealousy. He wanted her so badly. For the past few days, he was thinking of her when he was alone in bed. He needed her.

He tried to pull her closer to him, but her hands came up to his plastron, trying to keep the distance between them. That only spiked his angry inner beast more. He wanted to just take her to his room and have her all for himself.

"So, now you're only going to be with Leo?" he snorted at her angrily. "Am I not good enough for you anymore? Am I going to have to remind you that I'm better than him?" He yanked her close to him so she was now leaning against his chest.

Kat whimpered slightly at his strength and pushed back again. "Let go, Donnie," she said sternly, not liking his attitude and finding him a little too much to handle right now. "Let go or I… I will scream," she threatened him, frowning at him. Her eyes were determined, showing that she was serious.

That only added to the fire of his anger. He roughly covered her mouth with his hand and moved his face closer to hers. "You will keep quiet," he spoke spitefully.

Hand still covering her mouth, he picked her up and dashed to his room. She squirmed in his arms, fighting back with all her might, but he held her tight, crushing her against his chest. He threw her, none too kindly, on the ground, turned and locked the door. "Kat..." he growled, "I need this now. Your loyalty to Leo is going to have to be put on hold." He slowly walked up to her.

Kat scrambled to her feet and walked backwards. "Donnie. Don't do this," she pleaded, not wanting to betray Leonardo like this. "I won't be willing to you. I'll fight back!" she said, a lot more confidently and sternly. She wasn't going to let him touch her like that.

Donnie growled. "You don't have a say in the matter." He lunged at her, pinning her wrists against the wall. He forcefully nipped at her neck, breathing heavily with relief of finally getting what he has been craving for days.

Kat started to struggle against him, her body wiggling and squirming against his plastron, exciting him even more. It was so easy for him to keep her wrists pinned, his desperation making his strength much too great for her. Not wanting to give up so easily, Katrina began to kick at him, but it only made Donatello threaten her with a growl.  
"Stop!" she said roughly, but his rough treatments wasn't helping her at all to resist him. She did like Donatello, but she was with Leo now and would be dishonoring to him. She shouldn't be doing this or liking this at all. She inhaled sharply when Donatello bit on the nape of her neck as warning. Then he licked at it. She denied it to herself that she liked it... but her body was shuddering in delight. No... no! She shouldn't like it. She mustn't.

"Katrina," he growled, "hold still." He pressed himself up more against her to keep her from kicking. Deeply massaging her stomach, he purred in her ear, "Don't deny that you don't want it. You do. You want me. Confess it."

Kat shifted her face away from him in denial, but that only served to open more of her neck to him. "No... I don't," she spoke a little less sternly, but Donatello could smell it that she was lying. Her struggles were becoming weaker the more he was licking at her soft skin. Her denial was amusing, yet annoying. Why was she denying herself the pleasure he was obviously bringing her? He pushed his knee up against her crotch and pressed on it, making her inhale sharply again.

"No. Don't," her voice was pleading and weak... and yet she was still resisting. It was so very attractive, Donatello inner beast was feeding off it.

"Come on, Katrina," Donnie purred against her skin. "Since when do you get nervous?" He slipped her hands under her shirt. "Don't make this harder than it needs to be. You know resisting is futile. Why try? Do you want to make this harder on you, or more fun for me?"

"B-but Leo...," she spoke weakly whimpering when he cupped her breast underneath her shirt. That made Donnie angry. How dare she mention his name when he was pleasuring her? Donatello gritted his teeth and growled.

"You're with me right now," he said darkly. He pulled her from the wall, pushing her against the bed. She clumsily landed on her back and Donatello wasted no time getting on top of her.

'Leo.' That was the last thing he wanted to hear. Ever since Kat arrived here, Leo was in charge of what was to become of her. He claimed her all to himself, even when he knew Donnie needed one of his own, too. And Katrina was a perfect match for him. She was so willing, but now she's turned into a coward. She says she doesn't want it, but her body is giving away that she really is enjoying this now.

"My name," he snorted. "Not his name. Say it," he demanded, pinning her wrists to the bed.

Katrina's face was flushed and red, no doubt she was embarrassed... and she was no doubt liking this, too. She looked away, biting her lip but didn't say his name.

Ugh, she was so stubborn. She was challenging him, exciting him, and annoying him all at once. One side of him wanted to just take her already while he could, but the other wanted to prove to her that she wanted this just as much as he did.

"I'm not in the mood for games, Katrina," he growled loudly, tearing her shirt off. He gently ran his fingers across her belly. "Am I going to have to force it out of you?"

She shuddered, but didn't say anything. One side of her wanted him to force it out of her, make her scream his name, but another was resisting for the sake of her dignity and loyalty to Leo.

She remained silent and Donatello took this as a 'yes.' He growled and tore her pants off too, spreading legs with his own. He entered her roughly and was pleased to find out how wet she was down there. Kat whimpered from the sensation and closed her eyes, trying as hard as she could not to make any sign that she liked it. Her face had a pretty blush and Donatello growled at her. Even now she was resisting him, but he would fix that soon enough.

He picked up his speed inside of her until she could no longer hold in her moans. He smirked at that in victory. He needed this and finally he had it. He growled loudly as rolled his eyes back. "My... mine... Kat..." he purred. He had no control over himself. His thrusts became harder, more precise. His hands were tightening more around her wrists, wanting to leave behind mark, wanting to claim her all for himself. Her sounds of pleasure only spiked him even more, and he willingly let himself go and thrusted with everything he had into her, making her scream from the intensity.

Pleasure and pain both overtook Katrina's body. It was so intense, she couldn't help but struggle against him, which only caused him to growl more and tighten his hands around her wrists in a frightening hold.

"Oh, Kat..." he spoke passionately, biting his lower lip. Surprisingly, Kat was able to reach her own orgasm from this. It was so intense, it felt like it was forced out of her. She felt weak and powerless by the time she climbed back down.

Donnie released himself too, breathing hard and recollecting himself. He just now realized how tightly he was holding down Katrina's wrists and let go instantly, looking down at his hands as if seeing them for the first time. She had red spot around them and her hands were pale white from lack of blood. She was laying still, her chest moving up and down, and her eyes closed.

He growled as he sighed, trying to calm himself down. He opened his eyes again and looked down at her. She was breathing, but she still wasn't moving. "Kat?" His voice was a lot softer now, more concerned. His mind more clear now, he looked is shock at the bruises on her wrists. How could he have been so stupid? He rubbed his nose on her cheek, trying to wake her up. "Kat? Come on. Please."

She lazily opened her eyes and looked at him. Most of her energy gone due to the struggle and the intensity of her orgasm. Good, she was still conscious, but Donatello could see that she was tired and she needed rest. Though her resistance excited him greatly, he wished she didn't resist him. He wouldn't have hurt her so much if she simply gave in to him. But it was his fault; not hers.

Now that he got what he needed, and his mind was back, he gasped in realization that Leo would be suspecting him of doing this to her. He'll strangle him for this, for marking up his girl like this.

He lay next to her when he noticed she was shakily trying to get up. "L-L-Leo..." she croaked.

"Rest," he whispered. Though she tried to get up, not making much of an effort to do so, Donnie placed a hand on her chest to keep her down.

Kat felt guilty. She felt disgust building up in her chest. She was disgusted with herself. She wasn't blaming Donnie. He couldn't help it. It was mating season after all. She was blaming herself for liking this, for not resisting more, for not screaming Leo's name. She felt as though she was a traitor. She dishonored the one she claimed to be loyal to. How would he ever forgive her? Her half lidded eyes finally closed as her tired body succumbed to sleep.

Leonardo was breathing heavily as he performed a highly complicated trick. He smirked slightly, thinking that Kat was definitely watching and admiring him with her eyes. But as he turned around, he couldn't find her anywhere. When did she slip out? How long was she gone? He began to get worried. He sheathed his blades as he opened the dojo doors to search for her. Hopefully she was just resting in his room.


	19. Coming to an End?

Leo walked out of the dojo, groaning as he stretched. Kat might have gone to his room for a nap while he wasn't looking. He went into his room, expecting to find her lying on his bed, but strangely enough, she wasn't there.

Leo quirked an eye ridge. "Kat?" He called out. There was no answer. He started to sniff out her scent. Her smell was faint in his room, meaning she hadn't been in here for a while. He found it getting stronger in the kitchen, mixed with another scent of desperation. His eyes widened. Her scent was strong, but it was coming from Donnie's room.

Immediately, Leo felt a predatory, primitive emotion of possessiveness building up in his mind. He muscles tensed up with rage and eagerness of wanting to fight Donatello for a female. He stormed towards his brother's room, knocking loudly on the door. Leo knew that they were supposed to "share" her amongst themselves, but he didn't think he would be able to just stand by while it happened.

Kat groans slightly at the loud banging noise and Donatello jumped, exhaling through his nose, realizing who it was. Kat shifted her head weakly but didn't wake up.

"DONNIE!" Leo angrily yelled.

Donnie scuffled to the door, incredibly nervous. He just forced himself on Kat, Leo's girl, but now he was in his right mind and wished he hadn't. "L-Leo..." Donnie said from the other side of the door.

"Where is she?" Leo growled.

Donatello felt terrible. He was afraid to open the door to his older brother, in fear that he would get beaten badly by him. "She's here," he spoke as calmly as he could, but his calmness was forced. He gulped. "She's resting," he added quickly. "I'm... I'm so sorry, Leo." He still didn't open the door to him . He could only assume Leo knew what he had done to Kat.

Leo snorted. His shoulders tighten, his mind taking this offense as a challenge. "You too coward to face me, Donatello!? Come on out and meet me face to face with honor, thief!"

Donatello gritted his teeth. This was a clear challenge. He growled, not wanting to fight his brother at all. But he figured sooner or later he would have to face his brother, so he sucked in his gut, opened the door, and slipped out, not wanting Katrina to wake up just yet.

Leo growled as he smelled Kat's scent all over him. As soon as Donnie was out of the room, he roughly grabbed him and shoved him against the wall, a scowl on his usually calm face.

His eyes were ablaze. "You dare steal from me?" His voice was deep and stern. "She is not yours to take." He quickly drew a hidden blade and pressed it against his brother's face, his anger stirring the animal inside him. He was losing his senses, and acted more on the instinct of a head strong alfa male.

"Leo, chill," Donatello spoke, narrowing his eyes. "I will fight back if I have to," he said, letting Leo know that he wasn't initiating the fight but would not take abuse.

He took a whiff at him, his grip on Donnie grew tighter. "You are smothered in her scent and you expect me to chill? I did not give you permission to take her. I did not approve of you taking her the first time, either. Have you learned nothing!?"

Donnie could see it clearly that Leo's anger was spiking his inter animal. It was obvious now.

"She has a choice, Leo!" exclaimed Donatello, not liking that his brother was treating Katrina as a pet. She was a woman and had a choice if she wanted... he just wished he thought of that while he was doing such things to her. Donnie sighed in regret. "Leo... I might have roughened her up just a little. She's resting now. But she's ok,"

Leo's primal state was rising with every word Donnie said. "She has a choice? Don't lie to me, Donnie. You didn't give her a choice, didn't you!? You're desperate and pathetic that you have to sneak things that don't belong to you."

"YES! She has a choice, Leo! And she chose YOU!" Donnie said getting heated himself, pushing against his brother's chest to get him away from his face.

"If she has a choice, why are you following her like a mangy dog?" Leo snapped, getting in a fighting stance. "She chose me and there is nothing you can do about it! If I'm going to slice you up into little pieces just so you keep your desperate hands off of her, so be it!"

Leo was so close to becoming an animal that Donnie hardy recognized him, but he knew that Leo wasn't in his right state of mind. He withdrew his staff just as Leo was about to slice at his arms. The strong staff deflected the blades and Donnie pushed his brother off of him and moved off the walls.

"It's not what it looks like. I couldn't control it," he tried to explain, dodging and blocking Leo's attacks

"Stealing, lying, dog!" Leo roared. "You're so weak you can control your own senses?!" He lashed out at Donnie again, fire in his eyes. "You should know better that to challenge me!"

"Leo, stop!" Donnie tried for the last time to talk some sense into Leo. "It really was bad this time. I couldn't help it, I swear. I would never do this to her," his voice sounded genuine and apologetic. "I'm sorry, Leo."

He ground his teeth, gripping his katanas tighter. "You own weaknesses is your downfall, Donatello. You'd be so weak as to go and steal from others? And you claim to be the smartest of us." Leo threw a few powerful kicks followed by the swing of the blade in utter vengeance.

Kat woke up from loud noises outside of the door. It sounded like Leo, but he sounded extremely angry. Her eyes snapped open as she realized that Leo was fighting Donatello over what happened. She felt... a little honored, like it was what Leo had the right to do, but she knew that in this crazed mating season, he could do a lot more damage than intended.

She got up as quickly as she could, holding onto the blanket and covering her nakedness with it. Her head was still dizzy and her body ached. She opened the door and looked out, having to lean against the door handle to hold herself up on her wobbly legs.

"Leo?" she called out to him, looking out into the hallways and immediately spotting him with his weapons drawn. "Leo... don't... it's not his fault..." she spoke sadly, remembering the encounter and how angry Donnie was when she refused him.

He snapped his head towards Kat, his eyes still alight. "He did this to you. He forced himself on you. He stole you from me. This is all HIS fault!" He didn't even sound like Leo anymore. He sounded like a hungry animal, wanting revenge for his lost mate.

Kat stumbled towards him, cathcing herself against the wall before she fell. She used whatever strength she had left to stumble into him, holding on to him. "Leo, please," she begged, her eyes pleading, staring right at him. "Let's just... go."

He glared at her, his muscles still stiff, a constant growl in his throat. Her hands felt shaky on his arm, her whole body felt weaker as she leaned against his body. The longer he looked into her weary eyes, the more his eyes softened. His grip lessened, his scowl slowly disappearing. His mind was slowly, very slowly, turning back to his normal self. "K-K-Katrina?" he softly said.

Kat leaned more against him, seeing that he was finally coming back to his senses. She sighed with relief, her strength now leaving her since she dind't really have the rest she so desperately required before going outside to break their fight.

"Hold me," she was able to speak, leaning against him before her body gave in to her fatigue.

Leo caught her in his arms. He sent Donnie a look but he was no longer enraged with him. He had never seen Kat so weak after a love-making. This must have really put her under stress. He held her bridal style has he started to head to his room. "Donnie..." he said, softly, "come with me, please."

Donnie nodding putting his satff away, glad that Leo had at least some sense back to him. He followed Leo to his room and watched as he layed Katrina down on the bed, lifting the blancket and observing all of the injuries on her body. He felt rage build inside of him again, but he forcefully pushed it back. She was covered with already forming bruises, scratches, and red spots all over. He could see the signs of struggle and turned to face Donatello.

"Donnie..." he started. He sighed, realizing that his primal state was present in his conscious. "Donnie, I didn't mean it. I'm... I'm sorry." He lowered his eyes to apologies to his brother. "This... this isn't your fault." He laid a loving hand on Donnie's shoulder, hoping he would forgive him for his rash actions.

"It's alright, Leo," began Donatello, understanding all too well what it was like losing yourself in the primal state. "I understand. I'm sorry I forced her. I'm sorry I was so rough with her," he spoke looking down, feeling self-hate.

Leo looked back up at him, his eyes now full of regret. He could sense Donnie's regret, too, but it was not called for."Donnie, please. Don't... just..." He sighed, trying to get his thoughts together. "We're reaching our end. It's the only explanation. The season is coming to an end. You know these sudden swings we go through during this time. It messes with our heads. It's really something we can't help." He sat on his bed, next to Kat. He stared at the floor. "It's not easy for us. You shouldn't blame yourself, please."

Donatello nodded his head, still looking down. After a small silence he continued: "She really is loyal to you, Leo. I think she has deep feelings for you."

Leo didn't day anything, though he had a feeling Donnie was right. Kat did tell him she had feeling for him, and he felt the same way, but the time was drawing closer for the season to end. If she had to go back, would he be able to let her go?

Shaking his mind off the subject, he looked at Donnie and said, honest, "Somewhere there is a girl who will be loyal to you, too, brother."

Donatello smiled sadly at Leo. "Hopefully one day," he spoke and left the two to themselves. Leo looekd down at Kat and brushed his hand softly against her cheek. If she really did have feelings for him, did that mean she would stay? Even for a little bit more.


	20. What Have I Done?-What Have YOU Done?

**Author's Note:**

Hi all, I know you have been waiting a long time for this. Finally, here it is! But before we start, I have to tell you that this story is also on my Tumblr blog. In the event that this story has to be taken down because it is too graphic, you can still follow up on the story at MyfluffypenguinFanfictions. The link will be on my home page. Don't be shy to follow me on Tumblr, too, for more stories.

Another warning. This chapter is kinda dark and cruel. Just be careful of that.

* * *

Slowly, very slowly, he turned the knob and opened the door. The sweet scent hit him like a brick and almost immediately his mouth began to water. Excitement pulsed through his chest already, but he groaned as he forced himself to stay calm. He peeked inside the room.

There she was, curled up all snug and comfortable like a kitten sleeping amongst the blankets. His eyes widened like he had become entranced by her beauty. He tip-toed into the room, quietly closing the door behind him, making sure to lock it this time.

As he approached her, all of Mikey's thoughts were as silent. He was on the brink of losing himself and act upon reptilian instinct alone, but still he held on to what little sanity he had left. Leaning on the bed, he gently pulled the blankets off her. His drooling tongue flopped out of his mouth when he saw her small, naked body lying on the blood-splattered sheets.

She was sleeping soundlessly, curled up on her side. Her arms shielded the view of her breasts, like she was still afraid to show them, even in sleep. She twitched and softly groaned from the chill of having the blankets pulled off. Her legs, also splattered with blood, rubbed together for warmth, but still she slept.

He smiled big. She wasn't a virgin anymore. Raph took her first, but Mikey didn't mind that. He was just happy he finally had her to himself.

He gently stroked her back. She felt wonderfully soft and very warm that he began purring. Lowering his head, he gave her a quick lick on the shoulder and shuddered at how sweet she tasted. He stilled when Ali let out a sigh, but she continued to sleep. He climbed on the bed and crawled on top of her, but careful not to rock her awake. Gently, he turned her over on her back and felt another jump of excitement when her breasts were revealed. They were smaller than what he expected, but he didn't care. He eyed her hungrily, his hands jittering, like he didn't know what to start with first.

"You're finally mine, Ali," he whispered, stroking her face. "All mine." He couldn't hold himself any longer and started planting kisses all over her neck and chest, his hands stroking her body.

"Mmmmm," Ali sleepily moaned, squirming a bit. She scrunched in her brow and heaved a breath, but didn't wake up.

Mikey smiled at her sounds. He liked it and wanted more. He moved his mouth lower and started licking one of her breasts, cupping and massaging the other with his eager hand.

Ali sighed deeply and leaned her head back. "R-Raph..." she groggily said.

Mikey froze. Raph? His eyes grew angry. No. Her beautiful sounds were moaning the wrong name. He wanted her to say his name, not his brother's. Jealousy burned in his stomach so badly that he almost wanted to force it out of her. Trailing his hand down her stomach, then to her thigh, he reached behind her and gave her butt a firm squeeze.

Ali took a sharp breath and moaned, jerking her head to the side, squeezing her eyes as the sensation rippled through her. She reflexively twitched and arched herself a little. "Raph... s-stop it..." she said, squirming to shake the feeling as she stirred awake. She fluttered her eyes open, her vision just slightly blurry from sleepiness. She saw someone leaning over her and assumed it was Raph.

"Ali," he said.

She widened her eyes when she recognized the voice, but it wasn't Raph's voice. Her vision cleared up and her heart skipped a beat, greatly shocked at who she saw.

"Ali, please. Just give me a chance."

She opened her mouth, but Mikey quickly stopped her scream with a fiery kiss as he held her down by her shoulders. Her eyes widened as she screamed in his mouth, desperately trying to tear away from him. She had no strength, still groggy from her slumber, but she still tried to shove him away, or at least try to kick him off, but his passion made him stronger. He churred louder at her struggles as he deepened the kiss. His stomach was boiling with raging excitement. At long last, he finally had her.

He pulled away from the kiss, his eyes burning with lust and his breathing was heavy with desperation. Trying to catch her breath, Ali's heart was pounding fast with guilt and fear. Even when kissing Raph, she felt guilty, but this felt a lot worse. She wanted to wipe her mouth, but she forced her shaking hands not to; not in front of Mikey. Instead, she whimpered as she tried to scoot away from him.

"No, Ali," Mikey said in a dreary voice. "Stay." He still held her down by her shoulders as he nuzzled her face, purring with delight.

Ali turned her face away as much as she could, her brow scrunched in and eyes shut tight. "Mikey, stop. Don't do this, please," she whispered, her voice soft but choppy.

"Don't do what?" he playfully asked. His eyes were glazed over and a grin stretched across his face. He slid one of his hands off her shoulder and down her arm, still holding her down with the other hand. He gave her trembling hand a gentle squeeze, then trailed his fingers down her thigh, close to touching between her legs.

Gasping, Ali bucked herself and frantically shoved his hand away. "No! Stop!"

He lifted his head and looked at her with surprise. Then he frowned. "Ali," Mikey growled with warning, "don't." He reached down for her again.

Hitching herself, Ali squirmed her hips trying to avoid his touch. She pulled in her knee and squeezed her legs shut as an attempt to hide herself. As his growling grew louder, she turned her face away, afraid to look at him after straight up defying him.

There was a gleam in Mikey's now furious eyes. He suddenly grasped the poor girl's throat, not listening to her shocked whine. He force her face to turn back to face him as he bared his teeth at her. She let out a short cry of fear and tried struggling out of his grasp, breathing shakily, sweat already starting to form on her forehead. .

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be," he snarled. "You're not bailing out on me this time, so just accept it." He was no longer in control of himself. Only his season was driving his actions, so he didn't realize he was holding her throat too tight.

Ali's eyes began to swell with tears and she let out a dry cough. "Please... Don't," she could barely say, her attempts to try to remove Mikey's hand was hardly effective. She let out another cough and whined in a panic, "R-Raph..."

Something finally snapped within him. Mikey roared with anger and pulled the girl up by her throat and threw her out of bed. It was like he blacked out and was now acting in a fit of rage; a hungry animal cornering his pray. Landing hard on her back, Ali's scream was cut short as the wind was knocked out of her. She lied stunned on the floor for a few seconds, then released a few coughs, trying to catch her breath. Tears ran down her face as she looked at Mikey as if he was now a threat. He growled at her as he stared down at her from the bed.

"Don't you dare say his name when you're with me," he snorted as he stepped onto the floor. As he drew closer to her, the more clothing he removed from himself. "I didn't wait this long to be with you just so I can hear you say his name. The next name you say will be mine, or you will regret it ."

Ali felt the painful weight of hopelessness thrusted upon her. She groaned in discomfort as she turned herself over on her belly. Her arms were wobbly, but she still tried dragging herself away from him as quickly as she could.

Mikey darkly laughed, amused that she could think she could actually escape. "And where are you going, Ali? There's no where for you to go." He got on his hands and knees and slowly crawled after her, stalking her. "And there is no where you can possibly hide." She wasn't moving fast at all and he easily caught up with her. He came up from behind her, leaned his head down, and nipped at her heel . She gasped loudly and cringed, trying pull her legs in as she continued dragging herself along. He chuckled at her reaction, having a great deal of fun playing her.

"Please, leave me alone," Ali sobbed, her quivering fists tightening.

He crawled more towards her until he was right over her. Ali froze as she heard the growl in his throat rumble above her like thunder. "You're such a tease, Ali," he said in a sly voice. "It's impossible to leave you alone." He leaned down and nibbled at the nape of her neck.

Ali's eyes went wide and she gasped again as a sensation darted up her spine. Her shoulders hunched, she flopped over on her side, and curled herself up, trying to deny him access. He chuckled, thinking if she thought she could hold him back. He laid a bit of his weight on her; trapping her. She squirmed and struggled on the ground, pleading and whining as he leaned in more and forced his access, still grazing on her neck. He held her wrist to keep her from fighting as his sucked more on her tender flesh.

"Mikey, stop! Stop, please," Ali begged, whining as the tingles coursed through her neck.

He groaned, enjoying this so much. Her sounds, her struggles; he loved it. It made him really ache for her now. But he couldn't smell her arousal. He was easily turned on, but she wasn't. He wanted her badly, but first, she had to be ready, too.

He removed his mouth from her neck. "Ali, you really shouldn't struggle," he grinned. "It doesn't help anyone." He clamped teeth on her shoulder, lost in his passion. She gasped at the pain, but he still held on to her wrist to keep her from fighting. With his other hand, he stroked her bottom and trailed his finger to her entrance. She widened her eyes, but before she could protest he shoved his finger into her.

She wailed in extreme discomfort and pain, her voice cracking. "STOP IT!" She could barely kick, the position she was in. Under the weight of Mikey's body made it difficult to anything. She jerked in his hold, crying loudly as he moved his finger around, curled it up, and stimulated it inside her. She was panting quickly in high pitches, but mostly crying. She remembered this torturous pleasure, the feeling, but she didn't want it.

Now he could smell it. Mikey churred, listening to her sounds and feeling her getting wet, forcing her readiness. When he finally released her, he lifted his head, pulled his finger out, and smirked down at her, happy to see her face all blushed. She looked frightened, her face damp with tears, but she was blushing. "No wonder he couldn't hold himself back. You're just too much fun."

His taunting only made her more panicked. She shook, breathing choppily as she tried shaking off the raging sensation of his teasing, begging the feeling to go away. She took the opportunity while she was free and struggled to crawl from under him. She grunted at the discomfort of being wet, but she had to ignore it as she tried to get away. She looked towards the door. "R-Raph," she croaked. She suddenly screamed when Mikey grabbed her ankle and dragged her back to him.

He flipped her over on her back and tightly grabbed her wrists, pinning them down. "I warned you, Ali. Didn't I?" he sneered. "I guess I'm going to have to teach you another lesson. I can show you how much better I can be than him."

"Mikey, please…" she choked, pulling against him. He gave her a smirk and looked at her as if saying, 'Too late.' As he positioned himself, releasing himself from his shell, Ali cried, "RAPH, HELP ME!"

* * *

Raph had been done with the shower for a while, but he couldn't bring himself to see Ali, so he stayed in the bathroom. Leaning against the wall, arms folded with a scowl on his face, the turtle just couldn't admit he was afraid. Afraid of what? How could he, of all people, be afraid? Was he afraid to see her again? Why? After what he did to her, only to be called nothing but a father made him cringe.

'She... doesn't... have feelings for me,' he thought. 'How could I have taken this from her? What have I done to her?' He shook his head, ashamed of himself. If he could give it back, he would. If he only knew the truth, he wouldn't have done it. He probably wouldn't have wanted her to begin with. But he failed to protect her and he failed himself.

He took a deep breath of the humidity from the shower to try to calm himself down. He thought to himself, 'This season should be over soon. And when it's over, only then will Ali really be safe with me.' But who's to say when the season is over, if she will even stay? He had to keep reminding himself that this is not her world, and even if it was, she wouldn't stay here forever, no matter how badly he wanted her to. Was he really falling for her, though? Perhaps it was just the season that made him think he fell for her, but she doesn't see him like that, so it must have been just the season. The thought of it put a weight on his heart and he sighed. But it felt real enough to him.

Ali. Not a lover, but a friend. Nothing more. What an idiot he took himself for, to think a relationship could actually happen between them; but a friendship...

He had no choice but to settle for a friendship. If Ali was comfortable with just a friend, there was nothing he could do about it. Her words echoed in his mind: "Of course I like you, Raph. You're my friend." He smiled a bit at her misinterpretation of what he meant, but a friend was better than nothing. Actually, more respectful than a friend; a father. He would just take it one step at a time. By then it might be too late and she will already be gone. He figured it would save him a lot of heartache if he just didn't care for her like that at all, and just fulfill being her friend.

Raph stretched himself and put his gear back on. He chuckled a bit. Ali was a good girl. She never meant any harm. He was just over reacting. It wasn't her fault. He felt much better and was now ready to face her. He opened the bathroom door and took a deep, cleansing breath. He headed towards his room.

"Ali, I..." He froze. The door was locked. He was about to knock to give her the signal that it was safe to open the door, when he suddenly smelled it. It smelled like her, but something or someone was masking her scent. He heard a scuffle amongst the growling and moaning on the other side of the door. His heart nearly sank and his eyes grew wide when he heard Ali's faint voice.

"ALI!" Raph shouted, pounding on the door, and rattling the knob. "ALI!" Her cries were becoming more frantic, like she was calling out for him, begging for him, but he couldn't reach her. Quickly, without thinking, Raph backed up and rammed himself into the door, busting it open. "Ali?!" His eyes widened in horror.

Ali, covered with bruises, was pinned to the floor with Mikey hammering into her as he clamped his teeth on her neck. With each powerful thrust, Ali looked like she wanted to scream, but she couldn't. Only dry croaks escaped her, her eyes dull and staring into space.

Raph immediately felt a storm of rage maximizing his adrenaline. His eyes blazed and his clenched up both hands into fists as he bit his lip. He bolted at Mikey with a vicious roar. "YOU RAPIST!"

Miley stilled at the sound of his brother's voice, and he frantically looked up like a groundhog sensing danger. Before he knew it, Raph's wound-up punch slammed Mikey across his face. Miley cried out and was nearly flung across the room. He was forcefully yanked out of Ali that she scream in pain. Then she finally fell limp and silent.

Raph felt nothing but burning hatred towards Mikey as he stormed up to him, fists ready to strike again. It was a searing anger that made his vision blurry and his face hot. "I will kill you for this!"

Wiping the blood from his mouth, Mikey didn't have time to recover as another punch drove across his face again. He wailed out, only to block himself with his arms as more punches were rapidly being thrown at him. He didn't have time to dodge so he had to get away from his raging brother somehow. It felt too long, but he finally found an opening and kicked his brother in the stomach.

Raph stumbled back but quickly got up on his feet, back in a fighting stance. He grit his teeth and his muscles were tight with readiness. "I can't believe you would do this!" he spat. "Taking advantage of a defenseless girl when I specifically told you to stay away from her."

"She was never yours to begin with!" Mikey growled, getting to his feet, also readying himself in a fighting stance. "You already had your fun with her, so why can't I?!"

That question made Raph even angrier. Mikey was speaking of her like she was a toy they had to take turns with. "She is a girl; a living being! She's not to be played with! She has a choice!" Raph lunged at him again.

Mikey successfully dodged the attack that time. He continued to dodge as Raph blindly flung more and more punches and kicks at him. Finally landing one strike in the sternum, Mikey gasped loudly as he was knocked to the ground. Raph immediately pinned him down, winding back for another strike, when suddenly, he was knocked off of Mikey with a kick from out of no where. He crashed to the ground, recovering seconds later and growling to see who protected Mikey from his wrath.

"Raph! What are you doing?!" Leo snapped, his eyes hard. He was standing in front of Mikey, shielding him as the young turtle struggled to get up.

Raph panted as he tried to calm himself, his energy almost drained from that outburst of rage. But that didn't stop him from continuing to stare down Mikey. "He deserved it," he growled. "Trapping and raping a girl like that. I should have torn him apart." He stood up, but forced himself not to attack. Leo always bested him in his raging fits, so he knew it was pointless to try to get to Mikey with Leo here.

Leo growled and directed his glare now at Mikey. "Is that true?"

Mikey snorted and looked away, wiping the blood from his mouth again.

Leo's voice was stern and he clenched his fists. "We've had this talk before, Michelangelo." He looked behind him to see Ali who was barely breathing, trembling on the ground, but silent as the dead. He picked up the nearest blanket and flung it over her to cover her naked body. Then he helped Mikey to his feet, guiding him out of Raph's room. There was nothing to say, but Leo looked back at Raph and only said, "Take care of her." He left them alone.

"Ali!" Raph's anger melted away into worry and as he dashed over to her. He fell to his knees at her side, his hand shaking like he was afraid to touch her. "Ali?"

She didn't respond, like she couldn't hear him at all. She would just tremble. Even under the blanket she was trembling. Raph's chest hurt with guilt as he looking into her eyes. They were barely open, their color as dull as he remembered when he finished his deed with her before. But this time, they seemed worse. There were terrible bite marks on her neck and shoulders and the bruises on her wrists were a deep purple.

Raph slowly reached for her, carefully stroking her face. Her breath hitched, she jolted, and he quickly withdrew his hand. "Ali..." he choked, "Ali, I'm so sorry." He held his head in his hand, heaving heavy breaths. He failed her again.

* * *

**I'm sorry Ali fans. I didn't want to come to this either, but it just happened.**


	21. Calming Down

Katrina groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She remembered feeling terribly sore and dazed before, but now she felt so much better; so refreshed. It was like she awoke from a bad dream, a dream where she was struggling and felt fearfully weak for the first time, but everything after that was a blur. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up. She stretched and let out a yawn.

Her movement and sounds stirred Donnie awake and he looked up at her and quickly sat upright in his chair. "Kat," he said, scooting his chair closer to the bedside. "Kat, are you alright?" His voice relieved, but full of guilt.

Katrina looked at him questioningly, but nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She rubbed her head. "I must have blacked out or something. But I'm fine now."

Donnie blinked at her words. She doesn't remember what happened? She doesn't remember what he did to her?

Katrina looked around the room. She recognized it to be Leo's room, only Leo was nowhere to be found. She looked back at Donnie. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I don't think Leo is going to like seeing you in here. You know… with me… alone."

Donnie averted his eyes and cleared his throat a bit. "Um… Leo asked me to stay with you until he gets back." He was glad she didn't suspect him being the cause of her blacking out, but what will Leo say to her? Will he tell her the truth and will Katrina be mad? His mind was racing with guilt.

"Where is he?" Katrina asked.

Almost like on cue, Leo walks in the room. His eyes widened with surprise and he darted to the bedside. "Kat, are you alright?"

Katrina giggled and leaned her face more into his hand as he stroked her face. "Yes, yes; I'm fine, Leo. Why is everyone asking me that? Did something happen?"

Leo gave her a confused look, then glanced over at Donnie. But Donnie only looked away and shrunk back, like he was preparing for Leo to expose him, ready to accept responsibility. It was what he deserved after harming her.

Leo sighed and looked back at Katrina and said, "You just blacked out in the dojo. You've been out for a while."

Katrina tilted her head as if to recall the memory. She smiled. "I must have over worked myself. That's what I get for skipping breakfast."

Donnie raised his head and looked at Leo in surprise. He was sure Leo was going exploit him right in front of Katrina, but he didn't. Why? Leo glanced at Donnie and just gave him a forgiving, subtle nod. Relief washed over Donnie and he finally relaxed his shoulders.

Finally finding the strength to stand up, Donnie cleared his throat again. "I'll just be going now.

As he stepped out of the room, he heard Leo say, "Thanks, Don."

Donnie looked back and nodded with a smile. He took a deep breath as he let the feeling of relief finish filling him up. He couldn't have been more thankful for Leo's forgiveness. He owned him a lot for sparing him such humiliation in front of Katrina.

He was about to head back to his room when he saw the door to Raph's room completely busted down. He quirked an eye ridge out of curiosity and ran over to poke his head in the room. Raph wasn't known to be the cleanest of them, but he certainly wasn't the messiest either, so Donnie's eyes widened with shock at the mess he saw. It was like there was a fight.

Donnie saw Raph slumped over in a chair pulled up beside his bed. His shell was towards him, but Donnie could just tell from the way Raph was breathing that he was angry. His large mass was blocking the view, but it looked like Raph was guarding someone lying in his bed.

"What happened here?" Donnie asked.

Not moving, Raph answered in a low, dark growl, "Nothing."

The tone of his voice sent chills crawling up Donnie's shell. He recognized that tone. Raph wasn't just angry; he was furious. He must have been out of his mind, because no one bothers Raph when he's in that state, but Donnie slowly approached his brother anyway. He smelled blood everywhere, but he tried to ignore it.

"Raph…" Donnie softly said, reaching for his brother's shoulder.

Raph's growling grew louder and he glared at Donnie over his shoulder, his eyes dark. Donnie drew back his hand and froze. Raph's threats were never empty threats. He really looked like he was about to attack if Donnie so much as grazed his shell, but Donnie soon trailed his eyes to the figure lying in Raph's bed. It was Ali; unconscious and covered with bruises. Donnie's face melted into pity.

"Let me help," he said softly.

Raph slowly rose to his feet, his eyes hardening, his fists tightening, and his shoulders hunched. "You ain't gonna touch her," he said through his grinding teeth.

Donnie backed away. "I meant I can help," he quickly explained, motioning his hands in a 'calm down' gesture. "I have medicine; an herb elixir I've been working on that can help her get back on her feet."

He continued glaring at his timid brother. He knew Donnie didn't pose a threat, but after all that had happened, Raph was just feeling too determined and protective to drop his guard. He glanced at Ali. She looked terribly fragile with pain written all over her face. He would do anything to help her right now. Raph sighed and looked back at Donnie. His scowl softened and he nodded, almost like saying, 'Please help.'

Donnie quickly ran back to his lab and searched the shelves for his mixtures. He returned shortly with a small bag of herb flakes and a little bottle. "Put these herbs in a beverage and have her drink it. She should be feeling better after a while, but make sure she drinks enough." He held out the bottle. "This is an ointment. It will soothe the pain."

Raph took the bag and the bottle in one hand and placed his other hand on Donnie's shoulder. "Thank you," he said, his tone much calmer.

Donnie nodded and he watched Raph quietly sit back down. The way he looked at Ali filled Donnie with sympathy. He understood the pain his brother was going through, to see someone he cares about so hurt. The least Donnie could do was help. He turned to leave Raph to his guarding and looked at the busted door again. "I'll fix that," he said.

Raph glanced over his shoulder. "Sorry."

* * *

Leo followed Katrina into the kitchen. She insisted she was fine and could walk by herself, but Leo wasn't comfortable about her being on her feet just yet. He was relieved that she was at least out of danger. But he didn't want to put up with her stubbornness, so he walked close enough beside her, just in case she might topple. She still had bruises on her arms and legs, though she claimed they didn't hurt. Besides, she believed the bruises came from her training session with Leo, so she didn't suspect that it was actually Donnie. It might be for the best that she doesn't know.

"It's kinda quiet today," she said, taking the orange juice out of the fridge. "Even you seem more quiet that usual. Is something wrong?"

Leo watched her pour herself a glass as he explained, "We're reaching our end. We only have a few days left until our season is over. Around this time, we become a bit disoriented."

Katrina mumbled around the brim of her cup as she drank, indicating she understood.

"But when it's over…" he said softly. He swallowed. It was time to face the truth, no matter how painful it might be. "When it's over, I don't even know if you will still be here with me." He gently took Katrina by the hand, rubbing his thumb in her palm.

She lowered her glass and looked at his saddening face, his eyes glancing at the ground. He brought up this subject again. It hurt her to see him this way and normally she would try to cheer him up with playful activity, but she realized she was fearing the same thing. She had been ignoring the fact that she wasn't from here and would live in her own fantasy. She had grown so attached to Leo that she had forgotten sometime or later she would have to go back to her dimension—back to the real world. She wanted to believe she could stay here forever, but she knew she couldn't.

"Leo," Katrina say, putting her glass down. She wrapping her arms around his neck. "Leo, There's no easy way to say this. I want to stay. You know I do…"

"But you can't, can you?" he said, wrapping his arms around her body, drawing her closer. The tone of his voice filled Katrina's being with hopelessness.

"It's…" she said, finding it hard to accept, "it's just not meant to be." Her voice was shallow. "I don't belong here. But I… love you."

Leo cradled her head. "I've never felt this way about anyone," he whispered in her hair. "With the season finally clearing out of my head, I realize what I felt for you was real. I love you, too. Every part of me wants you to stay."

Katrina bit her lip as she hugged him tighter. She swallowed the lump in her throat and said softly, "Then let's make the most of the time we have left."

* * *

AN: _Sorry. This chapter isn't my best work. I'm at my wits end in getting the ball rolling again with this story. The next chapter is going to be better thought out. Sorry for the sloppiness._ We're almost done.


	22. Like a Father

Ali was squirming and gripping the sheets. Her quickening breath was shallow and she moaned and twitched, tossing her head. "No… please…" she breathed, her brow scrunched in. Her panting grew into whining, then she started lashing out, like she was struggling. "Please, don't!" she cried. "STOP!"

Raph gripped her shoulders. "Ali, wake up!" he frantically said, giving her firm shakes. "Wake up!"

She jolted awake with a scream, her whole body shaking, doused in a cold sweat. Her wide eyes wildly darted around and as she tried to catch her breath.

"Ali, sshhh," Raph said, stroking her cold face, trying to calm her down. "Sshhh. It's ok."

Her panting slowly calmed and her eyes relaxed as they trailed to look straight into Raph's worried eyes. "R-Raph?" she whimpered.

"I'm here. I'm here," he said. He combed his fingers through her hair, carefully laying her back down on the pillows. He refused to leave her side, even though he was instructed to mix the elixir in a drink for her to take. Donnie was the one who brought him a cup of hot tea moments before Ali woke up, so he didn't have to leave her. Raph couldn't thank his brother enough for his help, but his mind was too preoccupied in getting the medicine in Ali as soon as possible.

He poured the elixir in the tea, mixed it up a little, then brought the cup up to Ali's lips. "Drink this," he said.

She groaned and turned her head away, too shaken to drink anything.

"Ali, come on," he sighed. He slipped his hand under her head and turned her back towards the cup, holding her steady. Again she groaned, but she soon surrendered and started sipping at the tea. Raph gently forced her to drink the whole cup, then he let her go, setting the cup back down on the nightstand.

Ali swallowed the warm drink but her heart was still wildly pounding. She couldn't remember exactly what had happened other than she was desperately trying to escape from someone. That nightmare felt so real. She shifted herself and gasped out in pain as she wrapped her arms around herself. Her whole body suddenly hurt so badly. Her arms burned and her legs felt stiff. The right side of her neck felt raw and her shoulders ached. But what hurt the most was between her legs. "What's wrong with me?" she cried agony and confusion.

Raph grit his teeth and growled at why she was hurting, but still he tried calming her. "Ssshhh," he said again, but he also seemed to try to calm himself down. This was all Mikey's fault. But it was his fault, too.

"Raph," Ali whimpered, "wh-what happened? Why does it hurt so much?" She grunted as she tried shifting herself.

He sighed. He wasn't going to lie to her; not now. "Mikey got his hands on you," he growled. "That sick perv took advantage of you." He didn't notice his fist resting on his knee was tightening as he started putting the blame on himself. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left you."

Ali's eyes widened. Mikey? His lustful eyes flashed in her mind. She remembered now. His panting, his clawing, his biting; she remembered it all. She started trembling again. "Raph…" she said, her voice in a high pitch like she was about to cry.

He put his hand on her cheek and looked at her with determination. "I promise, I'll never leave you again. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

She believed him, but she was so overcome by shock and fear that she couldn't help but feel hopeless. She closed her eyes and as she turned her head away from him as much as she could.

Raph lowered his eyes, but didn't blame her for not taking his word for it. She had been through too much. He stood up and reassuringly rubbed her head. "Come on. You need to get cleaned up." He pulled the covers off of her and felt a tingle of excitement when he saw her curled up, naked body. He growled at himself for his hormones starting up, but he forced them back down when he reminded himself that she was not a lover; she never will be a lover.

He carefully slipped his hands under her body, to which she moaned in discomfort, but she gasped out and squirmed in pain when he lifted her up. "I know, Ali. I know," he said softly. "Just hang on." He cradled her and had her rest her head against his chest. She left damp and cold from her sweat, but he ignored her softness. She was limp but he could feel her trembling against him.

He checked to see if the coast was clear before he carried her to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, leaned down enough to lock it while still holding Ali. He shifted her position and hung her over his shoulder like an infant, carrying her with one arm so his other arm was free. She didn't seem to mind and would just hang over his shoulder and say nothing. He reached for the faucet and turned the water on. He plugged the drain and the water started filling up the tub. He pulled out a washcloth, a bar of soap, and a drying towel from the closet. Once the tub was full enough, he turned off the water.

He contemplated if Ali would even be able to prop herself up in the tub. From the way she slumped over his shoulder, she probably wouldn't be able to keep her head above water by herself. He sighed, coming to a decision, and stepped into the tub. He let out a quick pur at how warm the water was. He slowly sat down and had Ali sit between his legs. When she slid into the warm water, she shuddered and squirmed, moaning as she arched herself.

"Ssshh," he said, cupping his hand and pouring water over her shoulders.

After a while, Ali started to relax and she sighed, resting against Raph's chest as she closed her eyes. Raph soaked her a bit more, then lathered the washcloth with soap. He gently ran the cloth over her arms, minding her bruises. She grunted just a bit from the soreness but still rested against him. Either she was too groggy to do anything or she let him wash her.

The way she leaned against him, the way she trusted him, and the way he took care of her made Raph surprisingly felt like a father. He felt somewhat honored whereas before, Ali was afraid of his touch.

He washed her arms, her belly, and her chest. He suddenly felt a growing feeling in his stomach when his eyes trailed to her breasts. He was going to have to clean them; touch them. Holding onto whatever control he had, he ran the cloth over her breasts one at a time. Just to make sure they were clean, he massaged them in the cloth. Feeling her breast again made his primal instincts awaken a little and he churred. Ali gasped and he suddenly stopped. She groggily groaned relaxed back against him. He shook his head at himself, reminding himself his limits with her. His urges just won't go away which made him fearful to be with her like this, but he had to be strong for her right now.

He washed down her legs and started purring again as he crept the cloth up her thighs. He bit his lip, knowing he was going to have to wash down there. Would she mind? Would she be angry at him? He hesitated, but slowly, he reached down and carefully stroked the cloth between her legs. He watched her face. Ali wasn't reacting. So far so good. He stroked her some more, wanting to make sure she was clean enough. The more he did so, the more unaware he was that he moving faster and pressed firmer against her with every stroke.

Now Ali was moaning. She squirmed and kicked her legs a bits, arching herself, splashing as she struggled. Raph was churring at her sounds, like she had triggered something inside him that couldn't make him stop. He wrapped his free arm around her waist to keep her still as he stroked faster.

'Yes. Yes,' a voice in his head raspily whispered. He was getting hard and he licked the corner of his mouth like the beast was taking over again. He could feel the fire inside him, wanting more of her. It wasn't until Ali squealed a whine when he snapped out of it and forced himself to stop. His eyes were appalled when he saw where his hand was. He quickly removed it and loosened his grip from around Ali's waist. Her breath was a little choppy and she felt stiff against him. He cursing himself. Ali had been through enough sexual excitement and he was only making it worse.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, kissing the top of her head.

When she relaxed again, Raph rinsed her down. When he was done, he pulled the plug to drain the water, lifted her up, and stepped out of the tub. He wrapped her up in the towel like a newborn baby, and carried her back to his room.

Raph growled when he looked at his bed. It was so messy with the smell of blood, sweat, and sex. He set her in the chair and quickly stripped his bed like he disgusted by the sheets. Placing new sheets on his bed, he picked Ali back up and laid her back on the bed. As he dried her off, Ali fluttered her eyes open and looked at him.

"You alright, kiddo?" he said.

She slowly nodded and smiled a little.

He smiled back and rubbed her head. She looked so refreshed. She watched him with lazy eyes as he reached for the ointment bottle on his nightstand and unscrewed the cap. He poured some of the liquid in his hand and started rubbing it over her bruises. Ali closed her eyes again and moaned softly at how soothing it felt.

After he massaged her bruises, he searched for her clothes and started to dress her back up. She had been without clothes long enough. He was about to cover her back up when Ali suddenly took his hand. He froze and looked at her.

"Can you stay with me? Please?" she asked.

"I won't leave you," he answered.

"No," she said. "Can you stay with me?"

Raph widened his at her request, but he soon relaxed and smiled at her. He got into the bed with her and pulled the blanket over both of them. Ali nuzzled his chest as he wrapped his arms around her in a caring, protecting way. She sighed with satisfaction and closed her eyes.

Raph planted a kiss on her head and smiled as he closed his eyes as well. He held her close, feeling so much like a father.


End file.
